La vie sans toi
by Minashi
Summary: Depuis qu'il est parti, je ne fais que ça, séduire, coucher puis quitter ! Et si Bella avait changer de tout au tout au départ d'Edward, jusqu'à devenir ... quelqu'un d'autre. POUCE ou plutôt FIC en PAUSE
1. Prologue

Salut, tout le monde, me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire! C'est tout moi ça, m'éparpiller dans plusieurs projets.

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à Stéphanie Meyer. Rien à moi à part quelques personnages.

Voici une fic avec une Bella, un peu beaucoup différente de d'habitude. A la base, ce devait être un one-shot mais je pense que je vais continuer.

**La vie sans toi**

Depuis qu'il est parti, je ne fais que ça, séduire, coucher puis quitter et peindre bien sur. Peu m'importe qu'ils soient bruns, châtains, blonds, noirs, métisses, chinois, indiens ou qu'en sais-je encore! Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est l'instant de chaleur qu'il m'apporte. Un instant furtif, je vous l'accorde, mais lorsque je deviens la chasseuse, le prédateur, c'est le seul moment où je me sens encore vivante. Plus ils sont réticents, mieux c'est. Maintenant que c'est devenu facile, j'aime que l'on me résiste.

Ce soir, c'est Jason, il fait à peu près sa taille, bruns, les cheveux coiffés en épis, les yeux…peu importe. Ça fait une semaine que j'essaye de l'avoir mais il me résiste et c'est encore mieux comme ça ! Ce soir, je sens que je vais l'avoir. Peu m'importe que ce ne soit que pour une nuit, j'aime la diversité. Je couche rarement deux fois avec la même personne.

Il est accoudé au bar, je m'approche de lui sensuellement et je sens qu'il ne peut détacher son regard de moi.

« Bonsoir Jason », dis-je de ma voix envoûtante.

« Bonsoir Bella», répond-il d'une voix assurée. Il a repris ses esprits. Bien ! La chasse n'en sera que meilleur, je me chargerais de le détendre.

Alors que fais-tu là ?

Je suis venu me détendre.

Ah ! C'est vrai que le métier de professeur est un métier difficile, tu as eu une dure journée ?

Oui, en quelque sorte.

Que dirais-tu de venir danser avec moi ? Pour te détendre» rajoutai-je, il me jaugea du regard puis acquiesça de la tête. La chanson « Addiction » de Ryan Leslie résonne dans la boîte. Nous allons au milieu de la piste et je commence à me déhancher mon dos contre son torse, il finit par poser ses mains sur ma taille et rapproche son visage de mon oreille. Je peux sentir son souffle brûlant avant qu'il ne murmure :

« Si tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ton manège tu te trompes ! », dit-il en me retournant.

Oh mais je le sais et ça n'en devient que plus excitant», répondis-je en le regardant dans les yeux. Je me colle un peu plus à son entrejambe et je sens bien qu'il essaie de se retenir. Bientôt, il sera à moi. Je frôle son sexe par « inadvertance » puis me retourne et continue à danser. Je le sens se pencher et respirer mon parfum. Je m'écarte alors et je penche en avant frottant la raie de mes fesses sur son sexe. C'est alors qu'il m'empoigne le bassin de ses deux mains pour me pencher encore plus. Si j'en crois les mouvements de va et viens de son bassin, il est prêt mais ce lieu n'est pas vraiment approprier pour ce genre de choses.

Je me redresse alors et prend la direction de la sortie, lui faisant signe de me suivre. Ce qu'il ne manque pas de faire. Arrivé dans la chambre il me plaque contre la porte, m'embrassant férocement. J'ai presque l'impression qu'il va me dévorer, je passe mes jambes autour de sa taille. Je sens que cette nuit sera mémorable, il cache bien son jeu !

« Oh oui, professeur ! », dis-je en gémissant, « plus fort ! ».

* * *

Je suis en première année à l'université et je suis des cours sur tout ce qui se rapporte à l'art, surtout la peinture et le dessin.

Avant je vivais à Forks avec mon père, avant ça je vivais à Phoenix avec ma mère et maintenant je vis à Los Angeles, toute seule. Avant ma vie amoureuse était vide, puis j'ai rencontré Edward et j'avais une relation amoureuse stable avec un homme que j'aimais ou que j'aime, je ne sais plus très bien. Malgré sa particularité et celle de sa famille, je l'aimais, puis il m'a quitté et j'ai été anéanti.

Aujourd'hui, je suis devenue ce que les gens appellent communément une garce, une allumeuse et j'en suis fière je crois. Je me suis faite à cette vie. En dehors de ça je peins et je dessine, seuls moyens d'expression pour moi. Je crois qu'un psy ne me croirait pas si je lui racontai tout ce qui m'ai arrivé. Pire, il pourrait me faire interner.

Bon trêve de discussion entre moi-même et moi-même, il faut que j'arrive à me dégager du bras de M. Watson sans qu'il se réveille. Alors, le secret c'est de déplacer la masse lentement et doucement mais fermement. Voilà, j'y suis presque.

« Eh ! Où est-ce que tu crois pouvoir aller comme ça ? », me demanda t-il en me retenant par la taille.

« Euh, j'ai cours dans 45 minutes alors je dois y aller. », dis-je en espérant que ça marche.

« Ok, je crois que tu as mon numéro, alors on se reverra !

Oui, certainement», acquiesçai-je en souriant hypocritement. Certainement, dans ses rêves, oui ! Je me rhabillais rapidement et sortie de la chambre d'hôtel.

Cet hôtel est à environ 15 minutes à pieds de chez moi, j'arrivai donc rapidement à mon immeuble, montais l'escalier mais avant que j'aie eu le temps d'insérer ma clé dans la serrure, ma collataire se rua sur moi et dit la phrase fatidique:

« Bella, ta mère est là !

Mais, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? », lui demandai-je légèrement paniqué.

Et bien vu que tu ne réponds plus à mes e-mails et que ton père n'a pas de nouvelles non plus. J'ai décidé de venir voir comment tu allais. A ce propos, où étais-tu cette nuit ?

**Fin**

Voilà! C'est très court mais dites moi ce que vous en pensez, svp!**  
**


	2. Chapitre 1

Voici la suite, j'espère que vous aimerez! En tout cas, merci à tous pour vos reviews.**  
**

**Chapitre 1 : **Chaque jour se suit…

Parfois, je me regarde dans le miroir et je ne me reconnais pas. Je ne suis plus la jeune fille fade que j'étais. Il m'a changé, son départ m'a changé.

La première fois que je l'ai fait, c'était avec Ethan, un élève arrivé peu après le départ d'Edward. Mon père m'avais forcé à sortir car il en avait marre de me voir amorphe. Il avait donc pris l'initiative de contacter Angela (une de mes rares amies), lui-même.

Ce soir là, nous étions allés en boîte (la seule de Forks). Au début, je ne m'amusais pas, je m'ennuyais pour tout dire ! Puis j'ai commencé à boire et la vie est devenue rose, tout me semblais plus beau, plus facile. Plus aucun obstacle, plus aucune inhibition. Grisant comme sensation !

Angela qui ne supportait plus de me voir assise à ne rien faire vint me chercher pour m'entraîner au milieu de la piste de danse, bien sur. En tant normal, j'aurais été gênée mais là je me sentais juste libre.

Dans la minute qui suivit, une foule de garçon s'est pressé autour de nous. C'est ainsi que je remarquai un garçon, sur ma droite, de sa taille environ, la peau basané, les cheveux cuivrés et les yeux bleus je crois. Il était beau. Toutes inhibitions envolées à cause ou grâce à l'alcool, je ne sais plus, je m'avançais dans sa direction et me collais à lui.

Au bout d'un moment, il commença à m'embrasser passionnément et tout ce que je pensais c'est que c'était vraiment bon. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'on ne m'avait embrassé avec tant de passion, que l'on ne m'avait embrassé tout court d'ailleurs. Lorsqu'il passa sa main sous mon top, je me dis que ça commençait vraiment à devenir « chaud ».

Soudain, je ne sentis plus ses mains sur mon corps brûlant et surtout ses lèvres dans mon cou. J'ouvris et les yeux et découvris la cause de ce manque en 3 syllabes : Angela. Elle l'avait tiré.

« Mais, qu'es-ce que tu fous, bon sang ?!

Bin, je m'amuse », ce n'est pas ce qu'ils voulaient, faut savoir !, me dis-je.

« Bella, je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça !

Je ne te demande pas ton avis.

Allez, viens Bella, on s'en va MAINTENANT !

Non, je …

Bella, cette fille t'embête ? », tiens il connaît mon prénom !

« Toi, on ne t'a rien demandé ! », lui répondit Angela, « on rentre maintenant Bella !

Mais non, il va me raccompagner.

Ah oui, tu sais au moins comment il s'appelle ?

Ethan », me chuchota Ethan à l'oreille.

Oui, il s'appelle Ethan. Maintenant, laisse-nous tranquille.

Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas faire ça Bella. Si tu continue ainsi, j'appelle ton père, qu'il vienne te chercher !

Mais non Angela », dit Ben qui venait d'arriver. Il l'enlaça et lui chuchota : « ça fait des mois qu'elle broie du noir, tu pourrais la laisser s'amuser un peu et puis je viens d'arriver et tu veux déjà repartir. Tu ne veux pas « t'amuser » avec moi ».

Je ne sais pas ce que lui avait dit Ben mais elle ronchonna encore un peu pour la forme et se laissa convaincre.

Ce soir là, Ethan me ramena, je vous laisse imaginer la suite. Je sais juste que c'était bon, oui vraiment. Sentir le plaisir monter en moi, pour la première fois de cette façon si particulière, avait été extraordinaire mais le réveil fut dur, très dur.

Le lendemain, je me suis senti tellement mal après, j'avais trahi mon Edward à la première occasion, sans aucune résistance et en plus, j'avais aimé ça ! Pour moi, c'était le pire. La gueule de bois ne m'aidait pas du tout à aller mieux et je prenais le mal de tête atroce pour une punition divine en réponse à ma trahison. Je me sentais si sale, j'avais toujours imaginé ma première fois avec lui. Lorsqu'Angela appela, j'éclatais en sanglot.

Je le revis plus tard mais il fit comme si il ne me connaissait pas et je lui en fut très reconnaissant.

Pendant cette période plus que jamais j'avais besoin de me confier, mais ne pouvant trahir leur confiance, je me mis à dessiner puis peindre. Parfois même j'écrivais des phrases sans queue ni tête :

_Il y-a des jours de pluie, comme il y a des jours de brume, mais jamais de jours ensoleillés. Tout au plus un éclair de joie dans mon monde morne et gris et c'est ce que je peins : l'enfer qu'est ma vie. Je suis emprisonné dans un corps de chair incapable de m'échapper pour rejoindre les anges._

J'avais bien changé. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus peur, je n'ai plus aucun remords, pour ça, il faudrait que je ressente quelque chose. Je ne suis pas un vampire mais mon cœur est comme mort. Mon cœur est mort et il renaît chaque fois que je goûte aux plaisirs de la chair.

Souvent les gens s'interrogent, comment fais-je pour peindre aussi bien, je veux dire que mes peintures éveillent des sentiments en eux alors qu'ils me voient froide or pour eux, peindre nécessite de la passion. Je ne suis pas froide, je ne vois juste pas l'intérêt de faire l'effort de parler aux gens. Ils ne m'intéressent pas, j'ai quelques amis fidèles et ça s'arrête là.

D'ailleurs, nous faisons une petite sortie ce soir mais il faut d'abord que j'aille en cours. Cet après-midi je n'ai pas cours alors je pourrais commencer mes devoirs. Ils m'ont donné rendez-vous chez moi pour 19h, je me demande bien ce qu'ils ont prévu ! Mais avant de pouvoir rentrer chez moi, je vais devoir faire face à la grande Renée, qui n'est autre que ma mère. Elle a tenu à déjeuner avec moi. Je suis sur qu'elle va me demander des explications pour mon silence de ces derniers mois, je n'aurais qu'a prétendre que j'étais très occupé, enfin bref, on verra bien.

12h15

On s'est donné rendez-vous à la Paille d'or, un restaurant très à la mode en ce moment. Elle vient d'arriver, on se fait une double bise et on pénètre dans le hall.

« Alors ma chérie, comment ça va de puis hier ?

Oh, ça va, je me suis bien reposé, et toi comment vas-tu, qu'as-tu fait de ta matinée ?

Oh, ça va, ce matin, j'ai fait du shopping, d'ailleurs je t'ai acheté 2, 3 trucs.

Oh non maman, tu n'étais pas obligé !

Ça m'a fait plaisir ! Alors, jeune fille », dit-elle pendant qu'on nous apportait l'apéritif, « peux-tu m'expliquer le pourquoi de ce silence radio envers ton père et moi ? »

* * *

Je vois le chocolat descendre doucement du bout de la cuillère en bois jusqu'à ta peau d'ébène. Chocolat au lait sur chocolat noir. Mmh !

Ta peau frisonne lorsque la coulée de lave rentre en contact avec elle. Un frisson d'anticipation qui laisse présager une nuit exceptionnelle.

Notre objectif, ce soir est d'atteindre le 7ème ciel sans passer par la case avion. Avec un peu de chance nous atteindrons bientôt le firmament.

« Wouar ! », je me réveillai en sursaut, depuis un peu moins de 3 mois, je faisais souvent ce genre de rêve. C'est mon rêve familier. (1)

Je fais souvent ce rêve étrange et pénétrant  
D'un homme inconnu, et que j'aime, et qui m'aime,  
Et qui n'est, chaque fois, ni tout à fait le même  
Ni tout à fait un autre, et m'aime et me comprend.

Car il me comprend, et mon cœur, transparent  
Pour lui seul, hélas! cesse d'être un problème  
Pour lui seul, et les moiteurs de mon front blême,  
Lui seul les sait rafraîchir, en m'aimant.

Est-il brun, blond ou roux? Je l'ignore.  
Son nom? Je me souviens qu'il est doux et sonore,  
Comme ceux des aimés que la vie exila.

Son regard est pareil au regard des statues,  
Et, pour sa voix, lointaine, et calme, et grave, elle a  
L'inflexion des voix chères qui se sont tues.

**Fin du chapitre 1**

(1) : c'est un poème remanié de Paul Verlaine (Poèmes saturniens)

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensé ? Je me sens un peu nulle là. N'hésitez pas à vous lacher, est-ce que je dois continuer ou pas?


	3. Chapitre 2

Salut tout le monde, voici la suite. Merci pour toutes vos reviews.

Alors pour y répondre, oui Bella reverra les Cullen un jour et Edward plus précisément et je compte le faire souffrir, c'est juste que je le trouve tellement mignon des fois. Enfin bref, vous verrez bien.

J'espère que la suite vous plaira!

**Bonne lecture!  
**

**Chapitre 2** : … mais ne se ressemble pas !

Ça fait un peu plus de 3 mois que je lui envoie des rêves, quand je viendrais, elle serait fin prête pour moi et nous pourrons passer l'éternité ensemble. Dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai su qu'elle était faite pour moi : si belle, si forte !

Aujourd'hui, je suis en Yougoslavie mais bientôt, je serais auprès d'elle. Je me demande comment elle va réagir. Je sais déjà que je n'aurais aucune difficulté à la séduire puis nous parcourrons le monde ensemble.

Je ne l'ai rencontré qu'une seule fois et je ne suis même pas sur qu'elle se souvienne de moi mais peu à peu, elle a commencé à m'obséder : son sourire, son visage, son odeur mais j'ai du me contenir, je n'étais pas là pour ça.

Je sais pour avoir enquêté sur elle que nous avons bon nombre de points communs tels que notre passion pour l'art. Je sais aussi qu'elle change souvent de partenaires mais ça va changer !

* * *

« Bella, BELLA, où es-tu ? », et merde Clarisse est déjà là mais quelle heure est-il ? Oh merde, il est déjà 18h55 et ils m'ont donné rendez-vous à 19h pour aller manger ! C'est à ce moment que la porte s'est ouverte à la volée.

« Non Bella, dis-moi que je ne vois pas ce que je crois être en train de voir, pitié !

Euh…

Mais c'est pas possible Bella, tu es toujours en retard », dit-elle en faisant des moulinets avec ses bras, « heureusement qu'on a réservé pour 20h ! Allez va te baigner, je prépare tes vêtements. Allez bouge-toi, on n'a pas toute la soirée ! », dit-elle en tirant mon drap.

« Oh ca va j'y vais, j'y vais, laisse moi le temps de me lever !

Attention Bella, si à trois, tu n'es pas debout, j'appelle Max et Patrick à la rescousse. Alors, 1… Et ben tu vois, c'était pas si difficile ! » Je lui tirais la langue et rentrais dans la salle de bain. Max et Patrick, les connaissant m'aurais fourrer dans la baignoire, le robinet tourné à 180°, sur la gauche bien sur et les douches glacées, c'est vraiment pas mon truc.

Clarisse est ma colocataire et ça fait un peu plus d'un an qu'on vit ensemble alors on peu dire qu'elle me connait bien. En tout cas, elle sait comment me faire réagir au quart de tour.

« C'est bon, je suis prête », dis-je en sortant de ma chambre.

« Eh bien, il était temps ! », me dit Patrick.

« Oh arrête ! Ça ne fait pas si longtemps

Oui, c'est vrai qu'il n'est que 19h30, heureusement que tu n'as pas eu à choisir ta tenue !

Bon, alors, où est-ce qu'on va ce soir ? », demandai-je

On ira d'abord mangé et puis ensuite, on ira faire un tour en boîte.

Oui, je l'avais compris mais où va-on ?

C'est une boîte qui vient d'ouvrir, tu verras bien.

Bon je vois bien que vous ne voulez rien me dire mais qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

Non rien, on peut y aller ».

Nous avons mangé dans un petit restaurant italien près de chez moi et maintenant, nous nous dirigeons vers cette nouvelle boîte. Je me demande bien ce qu'elle a de si spécial. Elle est plutôt en dehors de la ville, cela fait plus de 15 minutes que nous roulons.

« Elle est encore loin ?

Encore un peu de patience Bella !

Mais ça fait plus de 15 minutes qu'on roule !

Oui et ça fait plus de 5 min que tu nous demandes quand est-ce qu'on arrive, tu me rappelles l'âne dans Shrek.

L'âne, moi je te rappelle un âne et bien merci Patrick !

C'est bon, c'est bon, on est arrivé ! », dit Clarisse pour nous calmer.

« Oh ! « The catside », quel nom original. Bon alors les gars, qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spécial cette nouvelle boîte. ?

Eum…

Bon, ok ! Est-ce qu'on peut au moins rentrer ?

Mais bien sur ! », C'est alors qu'ils m'entrainèrent vers l'entrée de la boîte en dépassant tout le monde, il a suffit de donner nos noms et ils nous ont laissé entrer comme si on était déjà attendu.

Eh, attendez, elle est à qui cette boîte ?

Euh…

Non, non, non. Pas euh ! Je veux une réponse et je la veux, de suite !

Elle est à moi », fit une voix dans mon dos.

Toi, c'est qui ? », demandai-je agressivement en me retournant, « oh mon dieu Alexia, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?», dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras. Alexia, elle m'a tant manqué ! Elle a disparue sans laisser de trace, il y-a à peu près 1 an.

« Mais t'étais passée où pendant tout ce temps ?

Viens, on va dans l'espace VIP que je puisse tout vous expliquer tranquillement », elle me prit la main et m'entraina vers le fond.

« Ta main est plutôt froide, ça va ?

Oui, oui, ça va t'inquiète ! », me répondit-elle.

**Un peu plus tard dans la soirée**

« Tu veux me dire que pendant tout ce temps, tu étais amnésique et ce n'est que récemment que tu as recouvré la mémoire !

Oui.

C'est quand même assez extraordinaire !

Je ne te le fais pas dire mais si on allait s'amuser les filles.

Ok, on te suit, j'en ai remarqué un pas mal là bas », dis-je en faisant un signe de la tête.

« Je vois que tu n'as pas du tout changer Bella !

Oh si, un peu quand même. Ah, ça fait longtemps que je l'avais pas entendu celle-là ! Ring my bell !

Oui, d'Enrique Iglesias.

Je lui demanderai bien de me sonner les cloches à celui-là.

Lequel ?

Celui habillé tout en noir avec la peau basanée », répondis-je en le montrant du doigt.

Mmh, c'est vrai qu'il est so sex !

Bon bin, on va te laisser t'amuser, Bella.

Oui, à plus, les filles », dis-je en me dirigeant vers ma proie de ce soir.

* * *

Ça y est, j'entrais dans une transe comme à chaque fois que je peignais. C'est une sensation grisante presque mieux que le sexe. Chaque mouvement que je fais me libère, c'est comme si je n'étais plus maître de moi-même et parfois ça me faisait peur. Mes dessins sont souvent sombres représentant pour la plupart des scènes de souffrances.

Celui là exprime ma souffrance face à son absence, il n'a pas compris qu'il était mon oxygène et sans oxygène, tout le monde sait qu'on meurt, on ne peut plus respirer. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer. Je suffoquais. Tu étais mon oxygène.

Tu n'a pas compris pas que je t'aimais comme tu étais, où tu étais, je voulais être. Je t'aimerais toujours, pour l'éternité. Tu étais ma vie, quand tu es parti, je suis morte. Tu resteras toujours ce vide en moi. Je tente de combler ce vide par la haine que tu m'inspires. Je tente de combler ce vide par la chaleur d'autres bras et j'espère que là où tu es, tu souffres le martyr parce-que chacune de tes blessures seraient pour moi comme un baume que l'on passerait sur mon cœur. Je veux que tu ressentes la même chose que moi, ce vide atroce que tu as laissé, je sais que tu n'as plus de cœur mais je t'en inventerais bien un juste pour pouvoir le détruire.

J'ai besoin de ça, de ma dose de haine hebdomadaire, j'ai besoin d'exprimer ma douleur, ma haine, ma souffrance et après je me sens mieux, je me retranche derrière ma carapace et je fais comme si. Comme si tu n'avais jamais existé parce-que tu ne vis que dans mon souvenir. Il ne reste plus aucune trace de toi dans ma vie et c'est beaucoup mieux ainsi ! J'ai réussi à me reconstruire et je compte bien continuer sur cette voie !

**Fin du chapitre 2**

Alors?


	4. Chapitre 3

Salut tout le monde, voici la suite. Merci pour toutes vos reviews.

Pour répondre le vampire qui veut Bella n'est pas Edward, c'est vrai qu'il est un peu détraqué et oui elle va revoir les Cullen, et oui elle va devenir célèbre.

Voilà, j'espère que vous aimerez.

Bonne lecture!

*********

**Chapitre 3** : Promenons-nous dans les bois, pendant que le loup n'y est pas !

Mmh, c'était vraiment très bon hier soir, cette manière qu'il a de se servir de sa langue.

Oh Putin ! Rien que d'y penser, je me sens toute retournée.

Mais, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai froid tout d'un coup, il a tiré le drap de mon dos mais pourquoi ?

Ah ! Je comprends pourquoi maintenant, il parsème le bas de mon dos de baisers, c'est bizarre mais il descend de plus en plus. Je relève le bassin machinalement et le reste de mon corps suit. Tiens, je crois qu'il a atteint le bout du chemin.

« Oh mon Dieu !

Non moi c'est Nathan », ce petit truc qu'il fait avec ses doigts et sa langue en même temps c'est….

« Oh oui Nathan, NATHAN !!! »

Quand je vous disais qu'il s'y connait en langue !

**Quelques heures plus tard**

Il me regardait avec des yeux gourmands mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille, lui dis-je. Ce qui est vrai, j'ai cours dans 20 minutes et il faut que je repasse par chez moi.

« On se refait ça à l'occasion si tu veux », dit-il en m'embrassant dans le cou. Je ne l'avais même pas entendu arriver, par contre, j'ai très bien senti les frissons que son souffle sur ma peau a provoqué ! Je le jaugeais du regard un instant afin de prendre une décision. Ça avait été vraiment bien donc, pourquoi pas ! Je lui donnais mon numéro de téléphone et sorti rapidement.

J'entrai en trombe dans l'appartement.

« Putin Clarisse, je suis à la bourre.

Oui, je sais et c'est pourquoi j'ai pris la liberté de te préparer tes affaires.

Oh merci, t'es un ange », dis-je en l'embrassant.

« Et toi tu as contrôle dans 10 minutes », répondit-elle. Je filais chercher mes affaires lorsque le téléphone sonna.

« Belle, c'est pour toi! », entendis-je de ma chambre.

« C'est qui ? », répondis-je.

« C'est Alexia.

Dis lui de me rappeler sur mon portable à 11h30, là je suis vraiment trop pressé », dis-je en passant devant elle en courant. Plus que 5 minutes.

Cela prend environ 20 minutes pour aller à l'université de chez nous mais c'est sans compter les embouteillages et tous les genres de ...... qui n'arrivent qu'à moi !

Lorsque j'entrai enfin dans la salle que j'avais pris au moins 5 minutes à atteindre, j'entendis une voix qui me glaça, j'ai du être méchante dans une autre vie !

« Miss Swan », dit M. Pool, « merci de nous honorer, enfin, de votre présence », dit-il en appuyant sur le enfin, « ce sera 5 points en moins, asseyez-vous ! », ajouta-il d'une voix sèche. M. Pool, le professeur avec qui j'avais couché récemment et que j'avais jeté ensuite, je pensais qu'il n'était là que temporairement.

Je m'asseyais et me mit rapidement à travailler. Alors, c'est un test sur 40 points, non 35 pour moi, j'espère que ce n'est pas lui qui corrige !

Question 1 : Quel est à votre avis, le plus grand peintre illusionniste ? Etayez votre réponse d'arguments solide.

Les autres questions sont de type QCM. Bon bin, c'est parti pour 2h, non 1h25 pour moi.

**1h25 plus tard**

Lorsque je sortis de la salle, mon téléphone sonna :

« Oui, allo », répondis-je.

« Oui, Bella, c'est Alexia.

Ah oui ! Comment vas-tu ma chérie ? Je ne l'avais pas remarqué mais ta voix a changé !

Oui je sais, elle est beaucoup plus belle, n'est-ce pas ?!

Oui Alexia, tout à fait », répondis-je en faisant coucou à Tracy, une fille de mon cours de littérature.

« Mais bon, passons sur ma magnificence. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'appelle. Tu peins toujours des tableaux ?

Oui bien sur.

Est-ce que ça te plairait d'exposer tes œuvres ?

Exposer mes œuvres », c'est le rêve de tous les artistes, exposer mes œuvres. Je m'imagine déjà dans un cocktail, répondant aux questions des journalistes. J'aurais bien sur des critiques plus que favorables et je serais connu dans le monde entier et lorsque Edward me verrais dans les journaux, il penserait pourquoi je l'ai laissé tomber, elle est si merveilleuse !

Bella ! Tu es toujours là?! », Oui, c'est juste que je divague.

« Oui, excuse-moi j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

Ah, c'était donc ça, ce silence !

Arrête de te moquer de moi. Oui, ça me plairait beaucoup.

Ah, ça tombe bien parce-que je connais le propriétaire d'une galerie d'art alors, je me disais que peut être que je, enfin que…

Que quoi, parle !!!

Que je pourrais peut être te le présenter.

C'est vrai, sérieusement ?

Oui, sérieusement, il arrive ce soir, donc je peux organiser un diner demain soir, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

J'en dis que tu es vraiment une amie merveilleuse !

Je suppose que ça veut dire que tu es d'accord !

Oui, plutôt 2 fois qu'une !

D'accord, alors je te tiens au courant, je dois y aller là.

Ok alors, merci encore et à plus tard.

De rien ma chérie. Bonne journée ! », répondit-elle et elle raccrocha.

Exposer mes œuvres, rien que d'y penser, j'en ai des fourmillements dans tous le corps.

* * *

« Maître c'est prêt, tout est arrangé, vous pourrez l'avoir bientôt.

Bien Sélène, tu seras récompensé pour cet acte ».

* * *

« Clarisse, tu ne devineras jamais ce qui m'est arrivé », dis-je en entrant dans l'appartement. C'est alors que je tombais sur une scène que je me serais bien passé de voir. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas arrivé bien loin !

« Désolé, je ne fais que passer, je vais peindre, salut Patrick, je te parle plus tard Clarisse, n'oublie pas qu'on va au Chronos ce soir !

Oui, à plus tard Bella », répondit-elle en rougissant encore plus.

Ah les amoureux, amoureux. Je ne sais même plus ce que ça fait de l'être. J'ai préféré oublier pour mon bien être mais je me souviens que c'était doux, que c'était chaud et que j'avais l'impression que rien de mal ne pourrais m'arriver, c'est sur ce thème que je décidai de peindre : le souvenir d'un bonheur perdu.

* * *

J'étais enfin arrivé et je m'étais rendu au Chronos à 23h pour pouvoir l'admirer encore et encore, je la voyais se déhancher sur la piste de danse et me dit bientôt elle sera mienne, pour l'éternité !

**Fin du chapitre 4**

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensé?**  
**


	5. Chapitre 4

Salut tout le monde, me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre.

Je suis contente que l'ancien chapitre vous ai plu et je vous remercie beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir!

Pour répondre aux reviews, il y aura un tout petit peu des Cullens dans ce chapitre, ils arrivent bientôt mais pas tout de suite. Alia, est-ce que tu lis dans mes pensées? Oui, c'est un vampire mais il ne veut pas seulement s'envoyer en l'air avec elle. Vous verrez bien, en attendant:

Bonne lecture!

*********

**Chapitre 4** **:** Le loup est entré dans la bergerie !

Pour une fois j'étais rentré toute seule, je voulais me préparer pour le diner de demain soir, je suis trop contente et impatiente. Peut être que je pourrais enfin exposer mes œuvres et aussi peut être vivre de mon art parce-que être célèbre à ma mort et mourir pauvre n'est pas mais alors pas du tout dans mes intentions.

Je vais me préparer un attaché case rempli de photo de mes plus belles créations mais encore faudra t-il faire un choix. Oh c'est trop dure, je les aime toute.

Je me souviens de celle que j'ai peinte après ma première sortie non culpabilisante. Pourquoi non culpabilisante tout simplement parce-que pour la première je couchais avec un autre qu'Edward sans me sentir coupable.

Je les avais rencontré dans une boîte, à Portland cette fois çi. Après l'anniversaire d'Angela, je recommençais peu à peu à sortir.

Je me suis surprise à prendre une attitude séductrice, je savais ce qu'il voulait, je savais ce que je voulais et surtout je savais comment l'obtenir. Je voulais sentir un corps chaud contre le mien, des mains chaudes parcourir mon corps. Je voulais re-sentir cette sensation de plaisir et à ce moment là peu importait les conséquences.

C'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvé dans un motel, dans une chambre avec un lit et 2 garçons. Nuit magique, 4 mains n'étaient pas de trop pour combler mes envies. Je m'abandonnai volontiers aux plaisirs de la chair sans retenue.

C'est avec surprise que je me suis réveillé le lendemain sans cet habituel sentiment de culpabilité qui m'assaillait dès que je ressentais ne serai-ce qu'une attirance envers un garçon et je prie cela comme un signe. Un signe que c'était fini et que donc il n'y avait aucune raison pour que je ne m'envoie pas en l'air.

Par la suite avant de partir pour l'université, je me décidais à dire au revoir à Jacob qui m'avait toujours soutenue. Un au revoir au goût d'adieu car je n'étais pas sur de revenir à Forks un jour mais j'en fis le plus inoubliable des adieux.

Oui, c'est absolument ce que vous croyez, nous l'avons fait. J'ai fait l'amour avec lui, Jacob, oui, l'amour. Je l'ai fait avec une des seules personnes avec qui j'aurais voulu le faire, l'autre étant Edward. Plus tard, il s'est imprégné et m'a oublié, j'entends par là qu'il ne m'aime plus d'amour mais je n'oublierai jamais cette nuit.

Cela donne en fait 2 tableaux, l'un représentant le sentiment de liberté que j'ai ressenti, la sensation de pouvoir, le pouvoir de séduction, il peut transformer n'importe quel homme en esclave. J'y ai rapidement prie goût.

L'autre tableau en revanche représente mon amour pour Jacob et le sentiment de plénitude que j'ai ressenti lorsque nous avons atteint l'extase.

**Gallérie Sixtine, 22h30**

Après un diner au restaurant Sunset, nous nous étions rendu à sa gallérie et maintenant je lui montrai certains de mes croquis et des photos de mes plus belles œuvres.

« J'aime vraiment beaucoup ce tableau », me dit-il, « ce n'est qu'une photo et pourtant, je ressens l'émotion qui s'en dégage. Que représente t-il pour vous ? », me demanda M. Marinua, je commençais à ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'il m'interrompit, « non laissez-moi deviner, c'est l'amour, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, vous êtes vraiment fort », dis-je en souriant d'un sourire plutôt forcé. Qui Alexia était-elle allé chercher là et en y repensant où était-elle passée cette dernière année ? Une hypothèse germait dans ma tête mais cela me semblait tellement impossible, et en même temps comment avais-je pu ne pas le remarquer avant ! Décidément, j'attirais vraiment le danger et vivre avec des vampires n'avait vraiment pas arrangé mon cas. Je continuais néanmoins à donner le change cherchant une excuse pour m'esquiver subtilement. Mon but premier étant de rester en vie.

« C'était vraiment très agréable, Alexia, M. Marinua…

Appelez-moi François, je vous en prie.

Alors au plaisir de vous revoir bientôt François, pour une prochaine exposition je l'espère. Pour l'instant je dois vraiment rentrer, les cours », donnais-je comme explication, « vous savez ce que c'est.

Oui, je comprends.

Alors, à bientôt », dis-je en lui tendant la main mais il m'attira à lui et m'embrassa sur la joue, « c'est la coutume dans mon pays », dit-il. « Ok », répondis-je embarrassé, en sentant mes joues se colorer lentement, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas rougi.

« Je te vois demain François, Bella, je te ramène.

Oui, merci. » Je n'allais quand même pas prendre le risque qu'elle se doute de quelque chose et puis si ça se trouve je me trompais et c'était seulement un gars un peu bizarre ou tout au plus un tueur en série ou un psychopathe. Quoi que ce ne soit pas forcément préférable.

« À demain Sé, Alexia ».

Nous sortîmes de la gallérie et commençâmes à nous diriger vers la voiture.

« Bella », la voiture est de l'autre côté.

« Ah oui, excuse moi j'étais encore perdu dans mes pensées ». Non, ce n'étais pas du tout une tentative vaine pour m'échapper, à quoi bon, elle me rattraperait en moins d'une seconde, j'étais vraiment perdu dans mes pensées.

« Oui j'ai vu ça », me répondit-elle, « alors qu'est-ce que tu penses de lui ? »

Je choisi mes mots avec soin avant de répondre. « Il est un peu spécial.

Tu n'imagines pas à quel point Bella », répondit-elle. A ce moment je pensai que j'avais au moins un avantage sur eux, ils ne savent pas que je sais, et peut être que comme pour Edward leur pouvoir n'ont aucun effet sur moi. J'étais peut être folle et ils étaient peut être normaux mais il y-a anguille sous roche et la vie m'a appris qu'il vaut prévenir que guérir.

Bientôt, nous arrivâmes près de mon immeuble et je fis tout pour essayer de paraître normal, je donnai une vague excuse de contrôle pour m'excuser de mon absence à son club ce soir, je vis que cela l'étonnai un peu mais me rattrapa en lui disant que c'étais vraiment important car mon semestre en histoire de la peinture se jouait sur cette note.

Avant de partir, elle me dit : « une Bella qui passe sa nuit à réviser, on aura tout vu, bonne nuit ma chérie et amuse-toi bien avec tes livres !

Oui, bonne nuit, tu me raconteras.

Promis ! », me dit-elle avant de me faire un signe de la main auquel je répondis, avant de m'engouffrer dans mon immeuble, puis dans l'ascenseur, puis dans mon lit sous la couette, cependant une question subsistait : que me voulait-il vraiment ? et surtout la question existentielle au sens littéral du terme, comment faire pour rester en vie ?

* * *

_« Ah ! Qu'est-ce que j'aime ce venin, crée spécialement pour les vampires, pour les tuer », lui dit Bella, « vois-tu, il se trouve que toutes mes armes sont enduites de ce poison », ajouta-elle, « alors on va s'amuser toi et moi, Edward »._

_Elle prit un poignard et le lança directement sur lui, il grimaça de douleur, elle l'avait lancé à l'emplacement de son cœur, « alors mon cœur ça fait quoi d'avoir le cœur brisé ! »_

La vision prit fin et je tournais rapidement ma tête vers Edward.

**Fin du chapitre 4**

Alors? **  
**


	6. Chapitre 5

Salut, désolé d'avoir pris aussi longtemps mais je ne suis pas chez moi et la ou je suis il n'y a pas internet donc la je suis dans un cyber.

Je tiens a remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review.

Bonne lecture!

***********

**Chapitre 5** **:** La vie peut changer en une seule seconde !

Il l'a abandonné et c'est apparemment le prix à payer. Je ne dirais pas qu'il le mérite mais c'est vrai que si Jasper m'abandonnai, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrai. Je crois que j'en mourrais.

- « A quoi tu penses mon amour ? », me demanda t-il. Entourer de ses bras dans notre lit parfois j'oubliai qui j'étais mais pas aujourd'hui, j'étais trop préoccupé par elle.

- « A Bella », répondis-je.

- « Tu verras tout ira bien », dit-il en m'embrassant les cheveux et en resserrant son étreinte. Je sais qu'il se sent coupable mais pourtant il fait l'effort, de mettre ses sentiments de côté afin de me réconforter. Je décidais de rentrer dans son jeu, juste pour cette fois, afin de profiter encore du court lapse de temps, de tranquillité qu'il nous reste.

- « Tu es voyant maintenant Jazz ! Je ne le savais point.

- Attends tu vas voir », dit-il en me chatouillant, « je vais te faire une démonstration de mes talents. Je peux te prédire que dans 5 minutes, tu atteindras l'extase », dit-il des étoiles plein les yeux.

- « 5 minutes », dis-je taquine, « je demande à voir.

- Attends je vais t'en donner moi des choses à voir et même à ressentir », dit-il alors que je recevais une multitude de sentiments par vague, désir, amour, envie et je me sentis juste aimé et désiré mais j'avais surtout envie d'assouvir le désir qu'il m'insufflait.

- « Ah non, c'est de la triche là Jasper.

- Oui, exactement », dit-il en m'embrassant dans le cou, « et c'est là que ton don ne t'ai d'aucune utilité », dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux alors que je recevais une nouvelle vague, de plaisir cette fois.

Rapidement nos vêtements ne furent plus qu'un souvenir et je pus le sentir en moi, aussi intensément que la première fois, sinon plus. Alors que ses va et vient se firent de plus en rapide et profond, je sentis l'extase venir et son visage disparu pour laisser la place à un visage inconnu. Je mis du temps à me rendre compte que c'était une vision.

Un homme brun avait pris la place de mon amour. Un visage d'aristocrate, dont l'expression de pur abandon adoucissait les traits me faisait face.

- « Bella, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? », demanda t-il, « je voulais te dominer, que tu m'appartiennes corps et âme mais aujourd'hui c'est moi, qui t'appartient corps et âme. Je ne suis plus rien sans toi, tu peux faire de moi ce que tu veux », dit-il en me regardant de ces yeux gris rempli d'amour.

Alors qu'il lançait le dernier assaut, celui qui m'envoya toucher le ciel, mes yeux se voilèrent et dans un dernier sursaut de lucidité, je lui criais : « Mords-moi alors ! » Et je sais qu'il le fit car la douleur qui m'envahit dès lors fut incommensurable.

* * *

J'ai peur, je suis complètement paniqué à l'idée de sortir, pourtant je sais que c'est idiot. Si mon idée s'avère vrai, ce sont des vampires et de simples portes ne les arrêteront pas.

L'important pour l'instant est qu'il ne sache pas que je sais ce qu'ils sont.

- « Bella ? », entendis-je venant du couloir

- « Ah, putain, tu m'as fait sursauter ! », Ce n'est que Clarisse, Clarisse, ta meilleure amie, ta colocataire, ne cessai-je de me répéter.

- « Désolé », me répondit Clarisse, « mais tu comptes sortir de ton lit un jour ? » me demanda t-elle. Depuis ce matin, je refusai de sortir de mon lit et rien n'y fait, pas même les menaces les plus…menaçantes justement. Peut être sont-ils tapit dehors à attendre que je pointe le bout de mon nez dehors pour m'attraper et me faire je ne sais quoi mais je ne me laisserai pas faire. Il est hors de question que je sorte !

- « Oui », répondis-je, « mais demain », rajoutai-je avec précipitation en voyant qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, « aujourd'hui je ne me sens pas bien.

- Ok », répondit-elle mais je pouvais sentir d'ici l'agacement dans sa voix, je crois qu'elle a compris que personne ne me ferais sortir de mon lit aujourd'hui, « bon j'y vais moi mais je reviens pour manger on se voit vers midi alors.

- Oui, c'est ça, bonne journée.

- Oui, à toi aussi Bella », répondit-elle avec lassitude avant de partir.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, j'ai du martyrisé un ange dans une autre vie, pourquoi faut-il qu'ils me poursuivent. On dirait que je les attire. Je vais finir par croire que c'est mon destin.

Toc, toc, toc, ça doit être Clarisse qui a encore oublié quelque chose et ses clés avec bien sur. Je me lève difficilement pour aller lui ouvrir quand une idée me vient. Et si c'était eux, il vaut mieux que je fasse comme si il n'y-a personne.

- « Bella, je sais que tu es là, ouvre, j'ai oublié mon parapluie et mes clés, encore ! », dit Clarisse.

Et oui, ce n'est qu'elle. Cela montre juste à quel point je suis parano. Je ne veux juste pas revivre ça, l'impression d'être traquée, celle de n'être qu'une proie.

- « Au revoir », me dit Clarisse quand elle eut récupérer ses clés et son parapluie mais je ne l'entendis même pas j'étais parti, parti dans mes souvenirs.

Des souvenirs trop douloureux que j'avais pris soin d'enfouir profondément en moi il y-a un peu plus de deux ans de cela refaisait surface. Je revoie encore l'amour qui habitait ses yeux dorés, puis leur dureté quand il m'a annoncé leur départ. Après tout ce que l'on avait vécu et surmonté, il a fallut que ce soit lui qui détruise notre amour.

J'erre dans l'appartement sans but, réfléchissant à ma vie lorsque je passe devant un miroir. Je voie ma vie défilé devant mes yeux et me regarde avec un regard nouveau, empli de dégoût, que suis-je donc devenu ? 1 homme, 1 nuit, c'est une de mes nouvelles devises, la 2ème étant, je n'aimerais plus jamais ! « Regarde ce que tu as fait de moi Edward », dis-je en regardant son reflet à coté du mien. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas vu son reflet dans un miroir, ça m'est souvent arrivé lors de ma période de…dépression.

Il faut que je sorte, si je recommence à le voir en miroir c'est mauvais signe. Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin d'une rechute en ce moment ! J'attrapais une veste, mon sac, mis un jean et sorti précipitamment, comme je dormais en top et shorty, pas besoin de plus.

Peut être que si je trouve quelqu'un avec qui « soulager » ma peine, ça ira mieux. Non, que dis-je, bien sur que ça ira bien. Je ne serai plus la proie, je serais la chasseuse, et lorsque cet homme se perdra en moi, j'oublierai tout, ou juste assez pour prétendre que ça va bien. En me prenant moi, il prendra aussi mes malheurs et s'en ira avec. J'en ai besoin.

Brrr, brrr, c'est mon portable qui vibre, j'espère que c'est important ! Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur aujourd'hui !

- « Allo », me répondit une voix d'homme.

- « Oui, allo c'est qui ? », répondis-je avec agressivité.

- « Eh, oh, calme-toi Bella, ce n'est que moi Nathan ». Nathan, quelques flashes de notre dernière entrevue me revint en tête (voir début chapitre 3), c'est parfait, juste ce dont j'avais besoin pour me détendre, me dis-je alors qu'un sourire carnassier étirait mes lèvres.

- « Ah oui, excuse, c'est que je suis un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment, l'université tu sais ce que c'est. Tu es occupé là ?

- Non, pas du tout ! Justement, j'appelai pour savoir si tu étais disponible.

- Oui, bien sur, tu es où là.

- Au café 17 (prononciation anglaise).

- Ok, je suis au coin de la rue, j'arrive.

- A tout de suite alors ! »

Alors que je marchai en direction du 17, je le vis au loin, un homme de dos, un homme aux cheveux cuivrés en bataille et mon cœur s'arrêta, je m'étais sensiblement rapproché, lorsque je m'arrêtai brusquement. Il tenait une femme par la taille, encore plus belle que Rosalie si c'est possible, il se tourna vers elle et je vis l'éclat de ses yeux doré empli d'amour alors que dans toute sa perfection, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa doucement, un baiser d'amour. A ce moment là, quelque chose en moi explosa et se brisa en mille morceaux. Je crois que c'était les restes de mon cœur piétiné.

* * *

- « Sélène, tu as fait ce que je t'ai demandé », me demanda le maître.

Dès qu'il avait eu connaissance de mon lien avec Bella, il avait tout voulu savoir d'elle, à travers mes yeux. Je n'ai eu d'autre choix que de tout lui raconter, si j'avais menti, il l'aurait su. C'est à partir de mes dires qu'il a eu cette idée. Faire croire à Bella que son amour perdu avait refait sa vie. Je ne l'ai jamais vu mais je me suis fié au portrait que Bella a dressé de lui, le seul qu'elle a jamais fait le représentant. Il faut dire qu'elle a bon goût, il est magnifique.

- « Oui, Mark s'en ai chargé », répondis-je.

Une perruque, des lentilles et un visage aux traits similaires à ceux d'Edward avait suffi. De toute façon, ils étaient à plus de 5 mètres l'un de l'autre et je savais que Bella serait tout de suite attiré par une chevelure aux cheveux cuivrés, elle l'était toujours.

- « Et comment a t-elle réagit ? », demanda t-il, impatient de savoir si son plan a eu l'effet escompté.

- « Elle paraissait anéantit », répondis-je et un sourire satisfait pris place sur son visage d'aristocrate.

Elle paraissait réellement anéantit, comme la première fois, je me souviens de cette fois où Bella a cru le voir dans la rue, elle l'a poursuivi sur plus de 3 rues avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas lui. En rentrant elle n'a pas reparlé pendant plusieurs heures et avait les yeux dans le vague. Je sais qu'inconsciemment depuis elle cherche des yeux tous les hommes aux cheveux cuivrés, la preuve en ai qu'elle a remarqué Mark.

- « Elle est quand même allée au rendez-vous ? », demanda t-il.

- « Oui », répondis-je.

Cela m'a beaucoup étonné mais elle est quand même allée à son rendez-vous. J'étais là et Mark est vraiment très doué, le baiser semblait tendre et doux. Le baiser d'un homme à la femme qu'il aime. Je suppose qu'elle voulait effacer cette image de l'homme qu'elle aime embrassant une autre femme.

- « Bien, très bien Sélène, tu peux disposer », dit-il en faisant un geste négligeant de la main, il semblait pensif, comme pensant à combien cela la rendrait manipulable.

Moi, je m'en vais de ce pas, effacer cette image de l'homme que j'aime, embrassant une autre femme, avec amour.

**Fin du chapitre 5**

Alors?**  
**


	7. Chapitre 6

Heum, heum, euh, j'ai des excuses pour mon retard mais je ne peux pas vous les donner ou je devrais vous tuer après. Donc voilà.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me font toujours plaisir et bonne lecture.

Enjoy!

**Chapitre 6 :** L'attaque est la meilleure des défenses.

Lorsqu'Edward a vu ma vision de Bella le torturant, il a été anéanti et a pensé qu'il le méritait. Ensuite, j'ai eu cette vision d'elle faisant l'amour avec un homme qui l'aimait plus que tout et finissait par la transformer. J'ai eu cette vision pendant que je faisais moi-même l'amour, cela ne m'était jamais arrivé d'avoir des visions en pareil occasion et lorsque Jasper m'a demandé ce qui s'était passé je n'ai pas voulu lui répondre. Je ne savais plus quoi penser, j'ai néanmoins décidé de n'en rien dire à Edward, j'ai essayé du moins mais je n'ai même pas tenu un jour, il l'a découvert le soir même. Il était vraiment furieux et son visage n'exprimait que la haine pur, pas à mon encontre mais vers cet homme qui faisait l'amour à Bella, ce que lui n'a jamais pu faire il avait trop peur de la blesser. Je crois que voir un homme l'amener au plaisir, un vampire qui plus est sans lui faire le moindre mal, cela l'a détruit. A la fin de la vision, cet homme, ce vampire transformait Bella et Edward ne l'a pas supporté. Il a décidé de partir à sa recherche pour empêcher la transformation et rien ni personne n'aurait pu l'arrêter, moi plus que quiconque je le sais très bien.

Quant à moi, depuis cette vision, je n'arrête pas de penser à lui, tout le temps. Je n'arrive à penser à autre chose qu'à cet homme dans ma vision. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, j'aime mon mari et pourtant je ne vois que lui, partout, tout le temps!

Alors que je pensais à lui, encore, ma vue se brouilla, encore une vision, elles sont de plus en plus fréquentes et violentes en ce moment. Surtout, elles surviennent à n'importe quel moment. Cette fois-ci, j'étais un personnage extérieur à la scène, je voyais Bella dans une chambre, d'hôtel il me semble et sur le lit était attaché un homme, un très bel homme. Elle était debout près du lit et emmitouflé dans un peignoir dos à lui, quand j'entendis l'homme dire :

- « Il a vraiment de la chance ! », il l'avait dit doucement mais Bella l'a quand meme entendu.

Elle se retourna brusquement vers lui et lui demanda ce qu'il avait dit :

- « Non, non, rien », répondit-il un peu trop précipitamment, et je vis Bella devenir suspicieuse, comme si une idée faisait son chemin dans son esprit.

- « Attends une minute, c'est toi", dit-elle en le pointant du doigt, "qui a choisi le lieu de rendez-vous », dit-elle tout bas, « qui, qui a vraiment de la chance ? », reprit-elle d'un ton plus élevé.

- « Je ne dirais rien ! », répondit-il sur la défensive. Ce qui sembla confirmer les soupçons de Bella.

- « Je te rappelle », lui dit Bella, « que tu es attaché sur un lit, je peux donc faire de toi ce que je veux, je ne crois pas que tu sois en mesure de discuter ! », fit-elle d'une voix dure.

- « Fais de moi ce que tu veux, je ne dirais rien », s'obstina t-il. Elle se rapprocha doucement de lui et dit :

- « Très bien », dit-elle avec un petit sourire sadique, « je dois avouer que j'ai vraiment besoin de me défouler en ce moment, le stress, tu sais ce que c'est et tu me fournis là, la parfaite occasion ». Je voyais sur le visage de l'homme qu'il commençait à s'interroger sur la nature exacte de son défoulement et moi aussi. « Que dirais-tu », repris Bella en approchant de plus en plus sa main du sexe de l'homme, « de perdre cet appendice qui fait ta plus grande fierté ? », dit-elle et elle finit sa phrase en tordant tout ce qu'elle avait à sa portée.

« Alice, ALICE ! »

Je revins à moi lorsque j'entendis Jasper m'appeler d'en bas et éclatai de rire.

* * *

Ça avait été violent hier soir, j'avais eu besoin de plus, toujours plus, m'abîmer dans son corps pour oublier son corps à lui se pressant contre son corps à elle, afin de cesser d'imaginer ce qu'ils allaient faire ou ce qu'ils avaient déjà fait, peu importe.

Le réveil a été dur mais je me sentais mieux maintenant que je savais. Tant pis pour Nathan, il aurait du savoir que j'en serais capable.

La question maintenant est : que vais-je faire ?

Cet homme qu'il appelle maître me veut à ses côtés, il fera donc tout pour m'avoir.

Je vais déjà faire une liste de toutes les solutions qui s'offrent à moi :

1 - La fuite au Canada. Non, trop froid et puis si ça trouve, y'en a là-bas.

2 - Le recours aux Cullen. Mais comment les retrouver, il m'a bien fait comprendre qu'ils ne voulaient pas de moi.

3 - La fuite au Mexique.

4 - Faire comme si de rien n'était. Non ça, à tous les coups, ça foire !

5 - La fuite en Europe.

6 - Acheter une croix et de l'ail. Ah non, ça marche pas !

7 - La fuite en Afrique.

8 - Acheter un nouveau briquet, un lance-flamme, de l'essence. Mais comment les attraper, je pourrais les surprendre pendant leur sommeil. Ah non, il ne dorment pas!

9 - Fuir aussi loin que possible, changer de nom et faire de la chirurgie esthétique pour changer de visage et changer mon odeur pour la rendre moins appétissante mais je sais pas si c'est possible de changer son odeur.

Je me rends bien compte que mes idees sont pratiquement toutes plus debiles les unes que les autres, mais je ne vois vraiment pas quoi faire! A moins que...

10 - Ou alors…

Ou alors je peux choisir de…

Non, je ne peux pas faire ça, je n'en serais pas capable, c'est trop risqué et comment m'y prendrais-je ?!

**Fin du chapitre**

Donc voila, j'espere que vous aimerez et que ce chapitre a eclairé ceux qui ne comprenait pas.

Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?


	8. Chapitre 7

**Salut, tout le monde, voici un nouveau chapitre qui vient un peu plus rapidement que le pré****cé****dent et il est plus long que les autres, quasiment 4000 mots. En tout cas, j'espè****re que vous aimerez!**

**Merci beaucoup à**** tout le monde pour vos reviews, surtout a Ananaxtra.**

**Bon, treve de non blabla.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et enjoy****!**

**************  
**

**Chapitre 7 : **Jetons-nous dans la gueule du loup !

Es-ce que je suis parano ?

Sans doute parce-qu'à chaque bruit suspect, je sursaute.

Truc, enfin, oh mon Dieu, quel est son nom déjà, euh Gilles je crois, non Mark, enfin bref. Nathan, oui voilà c'est ça, Nathan m'a dit qu'il a été élevé dans le culte de ces créatures que sa famille vénère depuis des siècles. Ils sont leurs serviteurs.

Cependant, une chose m'intrigue, la famille Cullen m'a parlé des Volturi, pourquoi ne m'ont-ils pas parlé d'eux. Je sais que les vampires et les loups garous existent, que sont-ils dans ce cas, vampires, loups ou autre chose. Trop de questions restent sans réponse.

Non, je ne suis pas parano, j'aurais pu m'en convaincre mais à la lumière des nouveaux éléments, je ne peux plus me voiler la face ou alors Nathana, non, son prénom est Nathan, ou alors Nathan est un affabulateur. Non, aucun homme n'aurait pu mentir après ça.

Je me suis vraiment cru folle après le diner et la visite de la galerie, dans un sens, je suis rassuré, enfin façon de parler. En fait, il n'avait rien fait de vraiment suspect mais lorsque je me suis posé des questions sur la disparition d'Alexia, j'ai revu tous ces petits détails qui font des vampires ce qu'ils sont, une personne normale n'aurait rien remarqué mais je crois que tout le monde sait que je ne suis pas normal. J'aurai du m'en rendre compte plus tôt à cause de leur température, la couleur de leur peau, leur voix et surtout leur beauté irréelle (Alexia n'était pas aussi belle avant, comment ai-je pu ne pas le remarquer). J'étais surement trop absorbé par la perspective d'exposer mes œuvres ! Je repense à l'expression furtive de dégoût qu'ils n'ont pus cacher lors du diner à cause de la nourriture pourtant excellente et puis rester sans respirer trop longtemps ce n'est pas humain. Ce n'est pas possible, pourquoi je n'ai rien vu avant ?

Nathan m'a dit qu'ils sont incroyablement beaux, parfait pour ainsi dire et leur peau est extrêmement pâle. Je lui ai demandé si leur peau est froide mais apparemment ils portent toujours des gants en sa présence. Il ne sait pas ce qu'ils sont et j'aimerai me mentir mais il en va de ma survie et je sens, pire je sais qu'il y-a quelque chose.

Habituellement, enfin, avant je fonçais tête baissée mais là non.

J'ai passé la nuit à réfléchir et j'ai un plan, pourvu qu'il fonctionne parce-que après il sera trop tard pour reculer mais j'ai pesé le pour et le contre. Je suis un véritable aimant, où que je sois je les attire et je ne sais pour quelle raison, ils n'arrivent pas à fuir, enfin jusqu'à un certain moment ! D'abord Edward puis Erick.

J'ai tout de suite su qu'il était l'un des leurs, à force de vivre à leur contact, j'ai acquis cette capacité.

Au début, je voulais fuir et puis je me suis dit que ça pourrait être amusant, après tout il avait les yeux dorés…

C'est dans un bar que je l'ai rencontré la 1ère fois. Je sais qu'il m'avait remarqué dès mon entrée, normal on m'a toujours dit que j'ai une odeur or du commun. Je me suis approché doucement de sa table et je me suis assise directement en face de lui.

Je l'ai regardé me dévisager, m'observer sous toutes les coutures. J'étais à moins d'un mètre de lui et ses yeux était toujours dorés alors je me suis dit que c'était bon signe, juste avant qu'il ne parle :

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux », demanda t-il d'une voix glaciale.

- « Discuter », répondis-je en mordillant ma lèvre inférieur, ce qui je le sais la fit devenir plus que rouge, ses yeux fixaient maintenant mes lèvres mais il gardait le contrôle. « Pourquoi tu attends quelqu'un ? », lui demandai-je sachant pertinemment la réponse.

- « Oui, exactement ! ». Mais bien sur et la marmotte elle met le chocolat…

- « Alors je m'en irais quand cette personne arrivera », répliquai-je.

- « Non je veux que tu partes tout de suite, si tu ne le fais pas de ton plein gré, je t'y obligerai. Tu ne sais pas qui je suis et de quoi je suis capable », dit-il alors que la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un client et par la même occasion un courant d'air. Nul doute que cela accentua mon odeur dans la pièce car je le vis fermer les yeux une fraction de seconde et arrêter de respirer.

- « Oh si je sais exactement de quoi tu es capable et CE que tu es », dis-je. Même après cette révélation, il restait impénétrable, impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait.

- « Alors que fais-tu là ? », demanda t-il impassible.

- « Je te l'ai dit, je suis là pour discuter, ce n'est pas courant de voir l'un des vôtres se mélanger aux humains ! », m'exclamai-je.

- « Oui, c'est vrai », répondit-il prudemment. « Que dirais-tu d'aller en discuter ailleurs ? », me proposa t-il.

- « Avec joie mais je croyais que tu attendais quelqu'un », répondis-je ironiquement.

- « J'ai menti. Allons-y », dit-il en m'emboitant le pas.

Son ailleurs se révéla être une chambre de l'auberge juste au dessus du bar où nous étions assit.

Juste après avoir refermé la porte, il me plaqua sur le mur juste à côté de la porte, son bras droit bloquant mon torse. Je n'essayais même pas de me défendre sachant que c'était parfaitement inutile et attendit qu'il parle.

- « Maintenant », dit-il, « dis-moi qui tu es et comment tu connais notre race ». C'est qu'il ferait presque peur mais je répondis calmement :

- « J'ai fréquenté une famille de végétariens ». Je vis à son regard qu'il était intrigué, qu'avais-je de plus que les autres. Moi, une simple humaine.

- « Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Répond à la question.

- Lâches-moi avant ». Il me lâcha et j'allai m'assoir sur le lit et répondit :

- « Ils ont du me trouver intéressante ». Il leva ses beaux yeux dorés au ciel à ma réponse et demanda le nom de cette famille. « Cullen, tu les connais ».

- « Ah », dit-il les yeux brillants, « je les connais très bien même si cela doit bien faire 50 ans que je ne les ai pas vu ». Nul doute que s'il les rencontrait, il leur parlerait de moi.

- « A ce propos, comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Erick et toi ?

- Bella », dis-je en lui serrant la main, je frissonnai à cause du froid.

- « Bella », répéta t-il de son timbre de voix grave et sensuel à la fois, « c'est un joli prénom.

- Merci mais si tu ne lâches pas ma main, je vais commencer à me faire des idées !

- Des idées, quel genre d'idées ? », dit-il en s'éloignant rapidement tout en lâchant ma main, « tu n'es qu'une simple humaine », dit-il en me fixant droit dans les yeux, peut être essayait-il de s'en convaincre.

- « As-tu un pouvoir ? » demandai-je curieuse, je me suis toujours demander quel autre pouvoir pouvait exister dans le monde des vampires.

- « Oui », me répondit-il mystérieusement, « veux-tu que je te le montre ? », demanda t-il.

- « J'aimerais beaucoup oui », répondis-je intrigué.

- « Viens », me dit-il. Je m'approchai de lui jusqu'à ce qu'un pas nous sépare.

- « Approche-toi encore plus près », me demanda t-il, ce que je fis. J'étais si proche de lui que je pouvais sentir son enivrante odeur et lui devait sentir ma respiration haletante sur son cou.

- « Embrasse-moi », m'ordonna t-il, me fixant de ses yeux dorés, la tête légèrement penché vers moi. Erick me dépasse de quelques centimètres, comme eux tous, il est parfait, brun-roux, des traits fins, une bouche à croquer. Bien que sur le moment je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il me demandait ça, je le fis sans hésitation aucune. Nul doute que j'étais éblouie, comme tant de fois avec Edward !

J'ai posé mes lèvres doucement sur les siennes, je m'apprêtais à reculer mais il me retint contre lui et lécha mes lèvres qu'il mordilla d'une façon gourmande avant d'approfondir le baiser. Sa langue bougeait en cadence avec la mienne, impétueuse, exigeante et demandant toujours plus. Comme si il avait voulu m'explorer en profondeur mais je ne suis qu'une simple humaine comme il me l'a si bien rappelé et il dut s'écarter afin que je reprenne mon souffle.

- « Tu comprends mon pouvoir maintenant ? », me demanda t-il arrogant et sur de lui.

- « Ton pouvoir c'est d'embrasser comme un Dieu ? », demandai-je naïvement encore sous le choc. Un sourire supérieur orna ses lèvres avant qu'il ne me demande pourquoi je l'avais embrassé.

- « Parce-que j'en avais envie.

- Ok, alors déshabille-toi ! », m'ordonna t-il. Je me déshabillai alors sous ses yeux brûlant, ne laissant que mes sous-vêtements.

- « Saute par la fenêtre », m'ordonna t-il de nouveau.

- « Mais pourquoi ferais-je quelque chose d'aussi stupide ?! », lui demandai-je innocemment, je commençai à comprendre quel pouvait être son pouvoir. Une lueur de surprise s'empara de ses yeux suivit d'un éclair de compréhension.

- « Tu ne m'obéis pas du tout or lorsque j'ordonne, on se soumet à ma volonté excepté quelques vampires très puissant mais tu n'es qu'une humaine. C'est impossible !

- Oui, une simple humaine », dis-je pour reprendre ses paroles.

- « Non tu es spéciale », affirma t-il, « c'est pour cela que les Cullen se sont intéressés à toi. Mais attends une seconde, cela veut dire que tu t'es déshabiller de ton plein gré, mais pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi », répondis-je doucement en le poussant sur le lit où il tomba allonger, « parce-que j'ai toujours eu envie de me faire un vampire et que toi, tu es non seulement un vampire mais tu es aussi végétarien et tu ne me mordras pas, sinon tu l'aurais déjà fait », dis-je sur de moi, en m'asseyant sur lui, mes jambes l'encerclant. « Qui es-tu pour me refuser cette faveur ? D'autant plus que je peux sentir que je ne te suis pas indifférente », dis-je en ondulant doucement du bassin sur son érection déjà très dure.

- « Oui », répondit-il d'une voix rauque, « qui suis-je pour te refuser cette faveur », répondit-il hypnotisé. Ses yeux à l'origine dorés étaient déjà voilés par le désir et il empoigna brusquement mes hanches afin d'accélérer la cadence, juste avant de reprendre ma bouche.

Je me demande ce qu'Edward penserait s'il venait à l'apprendre.

* * *

- « Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire Erick ? », demanda Edward les yeux rétrécit.

- « Que j'ai couché avec elle ». _Plusieurs fois en plus et c'était vraiment bon._

- « Avec Bella, plusieurs fois en plus ! », répéta t-il d'un air vraiment menaçant.

- « Euh oui », répondit doucement le vampire qui sur le coup paraissait se ratatiner sur place._ Et merde j'avais oublié qu'il entendait les pensées. _

- « Oui j'entends les pensées et je me serais bien passé de voir des bribes de la scène. Comment as-tu osé toucher à ma Bella ? ! Tu as abusé d'elle ! », dit-il plus menaçant que jamais.

- « Tu n'as pas bien regardé Edward elle était parfaitement consentante ! Et puis pourquoi la tienne, d'abord ? », demanda Erick impertinent avant de rapetisser sous le regard incendiaire d'Edward.

- « Erick », dit Edward, tout à fait sérieusement, « je vais te tuer ».

Dring, dring, sonna le téléphone d'Edward. _Sauvé par le gong_, pensa Erick.

- « Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! », dit Edward en réponse à la pensée d'Erick avant de décrocher le téléphone.

- « Oui, quoi Alice ! », demanda t-il rageusement. Edward s'était détourné d'Erick pour pouvoir répondre au téléphone et on put voir le soulagement se peindre sur le visage du vampire lorsqu'il entendit la réponse d'Alice. Pourquoi le soulagement, tout simplement parce-qu'il sait qu'Alice est une des seules personnes qu'Edward écoute.

- « Ne le tue pas !

- Et pourquoi je te prie, il le mérite.

- Edward je te rappelle que c'est toi qui l'as quitté ! », le visage d'Edward s'assombrit instantanément au rappel de la plus grande erreur de sa vie. Depuis la vue de Bella faisant l'amour avec un vampire, il ressentait d'autant plus cruellement la culpabilité que ce qu'il avait toujours refusé de faire était possible au vu de l'expression d'extase peint sur le visage de sa belle, qui n'est plus du tout la sienne. Il en voulait à Erick mais ne pouvait se mentir. Elle n'avait eu aucun mal à se donner à un inconnu, à combien d'autre s'était-elle donné, est-ce de ma faute, telle était la teneur des pensées d'Edward en cet instant. Il aurait pu continuer à se perdre très longtemps dans ses pensées mais c'était sans compter sur sa merveilleuse sœur.

- « Edward, tu m'écoutes ! Elle fait ce qu'elle veut de son corps jusqu'à preuve du contraire ! De plus, il a des informations qui t'aideront.

- Ok, mais je ne suis pas obliger de le garder en vie après.

- Désolé Ed mais sans lui, tu ne pourras pas retrouver Bella.

- Ah ok », dit-il la voix empreinte de déception, « mais après ça ? », demanda t-il avec espoir.

- « Eddie Chéri, tu sais que ça me fait très plaisir de te voir reprendre du poil de la bête.

- Mais…

- Ne fais pas l'enfant ou sinon tu auras affaire à moi », hurla t-elle, « et bonne chance à toi Erick », rajouta t-elle avant de raccrocher brusquement.

- « Oui, bonne chance à toi Erick, elle a juste dit que je ne pouvais pas te tuer », dit Edward avec un sourire carnassier. Savoir que Bella était consentante ne l'empêcherait certainement pas de cogner sur tous les gars qui avait pu la toucher, peu importe le temps que ça prendrait !

* * *

Le maître, assis sur son trône regardait un vampire le supplier de lui pardonner ses fautes mais malheureusement pour lui le maître ne pardonne jamais la trahison.

- « Mon maître, je ne voulais pas, je vous en prie ! », suppliait le vampire. Normalement il en aurait déjà finit avec cet impertinent mais aujourd'hui, il a envie de jouer, l'humaine devrait déjà être à lui !

_Jouer avec cet imbécile a cependant des inconvénients_, pensa t-il, _car maintenant il croit être épargné. Il vaudrait mieux le détromper avant qu'il ne se perde en excuses toutes plus inutiles les unes que les autres. Je pourrais toujours jouer avec un humain plus tard_, réfléchit-il_, mais les vampires sont tellement plus résistants !_

Le maître perdu dans ses futurs projets de torture n'écoutait même plus Jason, tel est le nom de celui qui l'a déçu.

- « Je ne voulais pas, je vous l'assure, j'implore votre clémence. C'est la dernière fois que ça arrive ! Je n'avais pas le choix !

- Jason, Jason, Jason ! Evidemment que c'est la dernière fois que ça arrive Jason. Approche. Agenouille-toi là », dit-il en lui indiquant l'emplacement juste en face de lui, « voilà ne bouge plus », rajouta t-il, puis il se leva et alla à sa rencontre.

- « Maître, je suis à votre service », dit-il en baissant la tête en signe de soumission.

- « Oui, je le sais. Jason, tu es quand même conscient que tu n'aurais pas du faire cela », Jason hocha la tête. « Par conséquent, tu recevras la punition appropriée », dit le maître avant de poser sa main droite sur le front du vampire.

Le vampire se mit à trembler, étonnant pour un vampire non ! Quiconque regarderait la scène verrait des filaments argentés et transparents à la fois parcourir le corps de Jason jusqu'à la main de son maître pour finir sa course à l'intérieur même du maître, on aurait dit qu'il rayonnait. Une seule différence était notable, d'entre les deux personnages Jason semblait souffrir intensément et bientôt il se mit à en hurler alors que le maître fermait ses yeux de satisfaction, un sourire sembla même jouer sur ses lèvres. Lorsque ce fut finit, il enleva sa main et retourna s'assoir sur son trône.

- « Alors comment te sens-tu Jason ? », demanda t-il, « moi je suis en pleine forme.

- Vide », répondit le vampire qui transpirait et tremblait de tous ses membres. Il semblait avoir couru le marathon pendant 3 jours non-stop et ne tenait plus sur ses jambes.

- « C'est bien ce que je pensais, maintenant nous allons nous amuser un peu.

- Nous amuser ?! », demanda le vampire interloqué.

- « Oui. Jason, tu ne croyais quand même pas que ta punition était déjà finie ? », demanda t-il mais Jason ne répondit pas, à quoi bon. Il sentait au ton sa voix que c'était une question purement rhétorique mais peut être pouvait-il espérer qu'il s'arrête à temps. Au moment où il pensa ces mots, un rictus orna les lèvres du maître. « Rien n'est moins sur Jason, rien n'est moins sur, je suis de très mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui, vois-tu ? », dit-il.

- Combien de personnes savent que vous lisez dans les pensées ?, demanda Jason sans plus aucun respect dans sa voix, sachant que c'était inutile, il devait tout savoir depuis le début, se dit le condamné à mort, mesurant enfin dans quel guêpier il s'était fourré.

- « Oh mais ne soit donc pas si inquiet Karl, dit le maître sans répondre à la question. _Oui, il sait tout_, se redit Karl,_ il connait mon vrai nom mais que va-t-il me proposer ?_ « Je vais te laisser une chance. Nous allons nous battre ! »

Un combat entre 2 vampires, 2 créatures de la nuit, quelle chose extraordinaire à voir ! Quiconque d'humain regarderait un combat de ce genre ne percevrait en général que des mouvements de couleurs dû aux vêtements et surtout il verrait des éclairs au moment des chocs entre les 2 adversaires mais vampire ou humain pourrait clairement dire dans ce cas que ce n'était pas un combat normal ou plutôt … équitable. En effet, depuis le début du combat, aucun choc n'était à déplorer. Karl n'avait pu que frôler son adversaire, qui lui s'amusait à ses dépends. Karl le soupçonnait même de l'avoir laissé le toucher. _Ils auront du mal à le vaincre_, pensait-il, _car il est certain qu'il n'est pas au maximum de ses capacités_. Cependant, il semblait esquiver les coups avec une telle facilité, telle une danse apprise par cœur.

- « Ah, les vampires », soupira le maître, « tellement moins résistants sans leur don », dit-il comme se considérant hors de cette catégorie. Karl profita de ce moment pour lui asséner un coup de poing de toutes ses forces et la tête de son ennemi vira de 45° vers la droite ce à quoi le maître répondit par un coup de pied latéral qui envoya valser Karl contre un mur où il s'effondra. « Fais attention Karl », dit le maître sur le ton de la réprimande, « tu risquerais d'abîmer les murs ! Mais passons aux choses sérieuses maintenant ! »

Sorti de nulle part, une boîte lévita jusqu'au maître et Jason se retrouva brusquement plaqué au mur ayant amorti sa chute, les bras écartés en croix.

- « J'ai pensé Karl que tu pourrais peut être essayé de nouvelles armes que nous avons mis au point à partir du pouvoir de Misa. Tu as de la chance, tu es le premier ». Les yeux du vampire s'écarquillèrent de … peur d'un coup à ces mots. _Le pouvoir de Misa_, se dit-il, _ainsi je n'ai aucune chance de survie, il ne me reste plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne me torture pas trop longtemps_. « Oui, c'est vrai Karl, tu n'as plus aucune chance », dit le maître avant d'ouvrir la boîte et de lancer 4 couteaux en direction de Karl. Ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent juste devant lui avant d'aller se loger dans chacune de ses mains puis dans chacun de ses pieds, tel un crucifié. Seuls les couteaux le maintenaient collé au mur. Chaque percée s'illustra bien sur d'un hurlement retentissant. _Il faut vraiment que je pense à récompenser Misa et Circée pour ce travail_, pensa le maître alors que l'on frappait à la porte. « Entrez », dit-il avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

Sélène entra dans la pièce sans même faire attention à celui qu'ils appelaient jadis Jason et demanda à son maître une audience privée.

- « Tais-toi », ordonna ce dernier à Karl qu'il trouvait trop bruyant et Karl se tut puis le maître retourna son attention vers Sélène, « est-ce vraiment nécessaire Sélène ?

- Oui, mon maître.

- Bien, gardes ! », dit-il et 2 vampires entrèrent. « Emmenez-le, vous savez quoi faire ! ». Les gardes hochèrent la tête puis emmenèrent Jason avec eux. « Qu'avais-tu de si important à me dire Sélène qui ne pouvait attendre ?!

- Nathan a été retrouvé dans la chambre qu'il avait réservée pour lui et Bella attaché au lit et évanouie. Il a visiblement été torturé.

- Torturé … et qui pourrait bien avoir fait ça ? », demanda le maître soudainement très sérieux.

- « Nous n'en savons encore rien, pour l'instant Jason se fait soigner.

- Bien qu'on me l'amène dès qu'il sera réveillé.

- Bien maître ».

* * *

C'est ce que l'on appelle : se jeter dans la gueule du loup !

Je suis en ce moment même au catside afin de voir Alexia à qui j'ai donné rendez-vous au bar pour faire la fête après sa « si » longue absence. Baby C'mon de Marc Antoine passe dans la boîte et je me trémousse légèrement sur mon tabouret. Nous avons normalement rendez-vous à 22h30, je regardai ma montre 22h15. Elle ne devrait pas tardée.

« Je ferais tout ce que tu veux ce soir, baby, baby c'mon … je suis tout à toi ce soir, baby c'mon, … demande ce que tu veux ce soir », fredonnai-je doucement.

Quelque seconde plus tard, une personne me toucha l'épaule de sa main glacée. « Alexia, te voi … », dis-je avant de me retourner et je voulu continuer ma phrase mais les mots restèrent coincés dans ma gorge. Ce n'était pas Alexia.

« Es-tu tout à moi ce soir ? »

**Fin du chapitre**

Alors?


	9. Chapitre 8

Salut tout le monde, désolé pour le retard. Ne me regardez pas comme ça, j'avais des "trucs" à faire (le travail, la rentrée, les vacances, pas forcément dans cet ordre là, etc.). J'ai fais le plus vite possible et quand le chapitre était enfin prêt, je n'arrivais pas à le publier!

En tout cas, merci à tout ceux qui m'ont rajouté en alerte et en favoris et merci pour toutes vos reviews, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre!

Bonne lecture, enjoy! :)

**************

**Chapitre 8 : **Le passé nous rattrape et parfois il vient même nous chercher là où on ne l'attendait pas !

- « Es-tu tout à moi ce soir Bella ? »

En le voyant, je restais sans voix, combien de temps déjà, 2 ans, peut être plus.

- « Comment vas-tu Eric ? », m'écriai-je finalement en me jetant dans ses bras, « Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! », demandai-je alors qu'il refermait doucement ses bras autour de ma taille et en profitait pour respirer mes cheveux.

- « Oh moi, je suis juste venu sauver ta peau ! », répondit-il de sa voix si sexy mais tellement arrogante parfois. Il m'a tant manqué !

- « Mais comment ? », demandai-je.

- « Alice », répondit-il telle une évidence.

- « Alice est ici ?! », demandai-je impatiente. Malgré tout, elle m'a manqué, c'était tout de même ma meilleure amie. Ces dernières années, j'ai grandi et j'ai compris beaucoup de choses. Entre autre que les actions d'un frère ne doivent pas rejaillir sur sa famille. J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour eux. Ce n'est pas de leur faute si leur fils est … Je ne trouve même pas de mots assez fort pour le décrire !

- « Non, en revanche…

- Je suis là », répondit une voix bien connue à la place d'Eric et Edward apparu à ses côtés. A sa vue, mes yeux se durcirent instantanément.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ? », lui demandai-je hargneuse.

- « Comme l'a dit Eric, on est venu sauver ta peau, tu as le don pour te « foutre » dans des pétrins pas possible !

- Merci, mais je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Viens Eric, on s'en va ! », dis-je en lui prenant la main. « Toi », dis-je en le pointant du doigt, « n'approche pas !

- Tu auras besoin de moi pour t'en sortir Bella ! », s'écria t-il alors que l'on partaient déjà.

- « J'ai très bien pu m'en sortir sans toi jusque là ! ", répondis-je du tac-au-tac.

- "En couchant à droite et à gauche ! », répliqua t-il vertement. Je ne la vis même pas partir mais lui du la voir arriver de loin, pourtant il ne fit aucun geste pour éviter la gifle. Fort heureusement dans toute ma colère, je ne l'avais pas giflé très fort sinon je n'ose imaginer ce qui serait arrivé à ma main. Comment ose t-il me parler comme ça ? Ca ne le regarde pas, c'est lui qui m'a quitté ! Je décidai donc de mettre les points sur les 'i'.

- « Ecoute-moi bien Edward, JE fais ce que JE veux de MA vie et tu n'as rien à y redire, c'est clair ! », dis-je en appuyant mon index sur son torse.

- « Non, si cela met ta vie en danger ou altère ta dignité ! ». A cette réponse, je vis Eric secouer la tête du coin de l'œil tandis que moi je n'avais qu'une envie, le dépecer. Mon visage devait refléter le sentiment de rage le plus pur car il fit un pas en arrière.

- « Tu es en train de me dire que je n'ai plus aucune dignité ! Regarde-moi bien EDWARD, ma dignité je la perds avec plaisir ! », dis-je avant d'embrasser Eric furieusement. Je mordillai sa lèvre inférieure et il ne put résister à l'envie d'approfondir le baiser. Le grognement que j'entendis venant d'Edward ne fit que renforcer mon action, je risquais un regard vers lui et son visage décomposé m'enchanta. Je mis fin au baiser et reprit la main d'Eric pour l'entrainer vers la sortie sans oublier de dire au revoir à Edward : « Maintenant Edward », dis-je d'une voix douce et assez enjouée, « je vais aller perdre un peu plus de ma « dignité » dans un endroit plus discret avec un vampire qui lui, SAIT se contrôler", chuchotai-je doucement mais je sur qu'il l'entendit, "Viens Eric, on s'en va !

- Oui Mme », répondit-il amusé, puis il fit un signe de main à Edward et me suivit.

Non mais c'est quoi son problème à lui, pensai-je, il disparait de ma vie, disant qu'il ne veut plus de moi, que je n'étais qu'un jouet et puis il réapparait tranquillement pour jouer le moralisateur et même le garçon jaloux ?

* * *

Si cela ne l'aurait pas cassé, je me serais cogné la tête contre le bar. Je suis trop bête, pourquoi est-ce que je lui ai dit ça ?

Pourquoi ? Je connais très bien la réponse à cette question. Je suis jaloux, je ne supporte pas de voir les regards que les hommes lui portent. Je sais que Bella a couché avec certains hommes de la salle et entendre leurs pensées, voir leurs souvenirs m'ont rendu fou ! Sans compter ceux qui fantasme sur elle !

Elle a l'air si proche d'Eric que cela me fait mal. C'était plus que du sexe sinon elle ne l'aurait pas enlacé de cette façon, comme si elle revoyait un être cher. Son visage exprimait la joie de le revoir et une certaine tendresse mais quand elle m'a vu, on aurait dit une autre personne ! Je suis sur qu'elle me hait, elle en aurait tous les droits mais puis-je vraiment la laisser seule avec lui, après tout elle n'est pas encore à l'abri du danger. Une chose est sur, je la protégerais avec ou sans son consentement !

Bzzzz, bzzzzzzzz. Il sonne toujours au bon moment lui !

- « Oui, allo.

- Bravo, tu as encore réussi à tout faire foirer !

- Alice », dis-je en soupirant, « c'est vraiment pas le moment !

- Bof, connaissant votre tempérament, c'était prévisible et toutes mes visions se terminaient ainsi de toute façon. Oh moins elle n'est pas parti avec le barman !

- Elle aurait pu ? », demandai-je anxieux.

- « Non, je plaisante, mais dans toutes mes visions elle finissait par partir avec Eric. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont en sécurité.

- En fait, je ne m'inquiète pas du tout pour Eric de toute façon mais pour Bella, peut être devraient –on allé la chercher ?

- Cela n'apportera rien de bon si tu la vois ce soir Edward, laisse tomber !

- Oui mais je veux seulement…

- Crois-moi Edward, il vaut mieux attendre demain.

- Ok », répondis-je résigné. Après tout c'est elle la voyante, elle sait ce qu'elle fait.

- « Je sais ce que je fais Edward, fais-moi confiance », dit-elle comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées. « Il vaut mieux attendre demain lorsque vous serez tous les deux calmés. Tu verras, ça va s'arranger », dit-elle d'un ton apaisant qui me fit aussitôt reprendre espoir.

- « Tu, tu as eu une vision ? », demandai-je et l'espoir transparut clairement dans ma voix.

- « C'est assez flou mais d'après ce que j'ai compris tout dépend de votre bonne volonté à tous les deux. Il y-a 2 issues et je crois que tu les connais. Je n'en sais pas plus ». Ca va être du sport alors pensai-je si cela dépend de notre « bonne » volonté. Ca a plutôt mal commencé !

- « Ok. Bon, où êtes-vous ? », lui demandai-je impatient de quitter la boîte de nuit et de me retrouver seul.

- « Hôtel Caramba, chambre 308 pour toi, on se donne rdv demain à 8h30 au restaurant.

- Ok, à demain Alice », répondis-je avant de raccrocher. 8h30, ça me laissait une bonne partie de la nuit à ne rien faire.

Je sens que la nuit va être longue à ruminer mes pensées sur Bella. Elle m'avait affreusement manqué et la revoir un cours instant avait été un pur bonheur si on occulte le fait qu'elle ait embrassé Eric à pleine bouche sous mes yeux. Ca paraissait tellement facile pour eux, alors que quand je l'embrassais, je devais lutter pour ne pas simplement la vider de son sang, à chaque instant. Cela tient surement au fait que c'est ma _tua cantante_. Je me demande combien d'hommes Bella a embrassé ainsi, combien d'hommes sont passées dans son lit.

Elle est encore plus belle qu'avant alors que je ne croyais même pas cela possible et elle dégage une telle assurance mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle fait ça. Que peut lui apporter de coucher avec tout ces hommes ? Si elle voulait me faire souffrir c'est réussi ! Se pourrait-il que ce soit de ma faute ? Je regrette vraiment mes paroles. Je n'aurais jamais du lui dire ça, je ne crois pas qu'elle ait perdu de sa dignité, loin de là. Pendant un instant j'ai revu la Bella de la vision qui me torturait. Je dois absolument tout faire pour que ça n'arrive jamais !

* * *

Toc, toc, toc, frappa Sélène à la porte. « Entrez », entendit-elle en réponse, ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire. Elle était un peu anxieuse car elle devait ramener Bella à son maître ce soir mais « elle a annulé au dernier moment », expliqua t-elle.

- « T'a-t-elle donné une raison », demanda le maître.

- « Oui une urgence avec un ami m'a-t-elle dit.

- Bien, alors tu fixeras un autre rendez-vous Sélène, pas la peine d'être si tendue, ce n'est pas de ta faute ». A ces mots, Sélène se détendit imperceptiblement et soupira de soulagement intérieurement tandis que l'on frappait à la porte.

Un serviteur entra et s'inclina brièvement puis attendit qu'on lui donne la parole. Le maître fit un geste de la main et le serviteur livra son message.

- « Maître, le blessé est réveillé.

- Bien qu'on me l'amène ! Non reste », dit-il en s'adressant à Sélène qui amorçait un mouvement vers la sortie.

5 minutes plus tard, on amena Nathan sur un brancard. Il était salement amoché.

- « Alors Nathan, dis-moi, qui t'a défiguré ainsi ?

- C'est B…cof cof cof », il fut pris d'une quinte de toux qui l'empêcha de parler pendant un moment et cracha du sang.

- « Il ne tiendra pas bien longtemps, il va s'évanouir », dit Sélène alors que Nathan finissait de tousser.

- « C'est Bella ! », réussit-il à dire.

- « Bella, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ? », demanda le maître surprit.

- « Elle… cof cof… elle vou cof cof, elle voulait, cof..cof, cof…

- Stop, tais-toi », ordonna subitement le maître puis il ferma les yeux et posa sa main glacé sur le front de Nathan. Cela ne dura que quelque seconde mais lorsqu'il les ouvrit, un éclair de compréhension traversa ses yeux. « Nathan ", dit-il doucereusement, " tu as conscience que c'est entièrement de ta faute ?

- Ou…oui..i maître », répondit-il la voix tremblante, plus pâle encore qu'avant.

- « Mais je serais clément avec toi », dit le maître et le soulagement se peint sur le visage du blessé. « Comme tu m'as donné accès à des informations importantes, tu ne serviras pas de nourriture ». Nathan eut un hoquet d'horreur. « Oui c'est bien ça, nous sommes des vampires ; Tu mourras simplement.

- Mais…

- Meurs Nathan », ordonna le maître. Nathan mourut et Sélène frissonna à cette démonstration de puissance. « Je crois que nous allons devoir revoir nos plans Sélène », reprit le maître d'un ton plus léger. « Je ne sais pas comment mais elle sait ce que nous sommes ! » dit-il avec une pointe d'excitation dans la voix comme si cette nouvelle donnée le réjouissait.

* * *

Je suis au milieu d'une grande chambre spacieuse, aux couleurs crème et bois, avec une grande baie vitrée donnant sur un balcon en demi-cercle. Je m'avance dehors et me rend compte qu'un homme m'attends sur le balcon, ses bras tendus en signe d'invitation.

- « Allons Bella ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Viens ! », me dit-il et j'allai me blottir contre son torse. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis là mais je me sens si bien dans ses bras parce-que c'est là qu'est ma place.

- « Es-ce que tu sais qui je suis ? », me demanda t-il.

- « Tu es fait pour moi », répondis-je, ma voix s'était élevé toute seule comme mue par une puissance invisible mais cette phrase sonne tellement juste, comme une évidence.

- « Oui, nous sommes destinés à nous rencontrer », répondit-il.

- « Nous avons été crée pour nous connaître », renchéris-je pensive.

- « Viens jusqu'à moi », dit-il doucement.

- « Mais comment ? », demandai-je paniqué à l'idée qu'il ne serait pas là quand je me réveillerai.

- « Tu sais comment », répondit-il en me regardant dans les yeux et ce qui j'y voyais me donna envie de dormir à jamais pour être avec lui.

- « Bella, Bella, réveille-toi ! », quelqu'un me se secouait assez énergiquement mais je ne voulais pas me réveiller. Non pas encore, je vous en prie !

- « Non, non je ne veux pas, laisse-moi tranquille ! », répondis-je mais c'était trop tard, il était déjà parti. « Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé, Eric ?! » demandai-je en colère.

- « Bella, tu marchais. Tu marchais pendant ton sommeil pour aller je ne sais où, répétant que tu devais le rejoindre ! », me répondit-il.

**Fin du chapitre**

Alors?**  
**


	10. Chapitre 9

Salut tout le monde. Désolé pour cette très longue attente! Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous l'aimerez!

Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une review! Pour réponde à ta question sophiebelier, non elle ne partait pas rejoindre Edward.

Bonne lecture!

*************

**Chapitre 9 : **Comment semer des vampires et une extralucide.

Oui, je dois le rejoindre, je ne sais pas qui il est mais je dois y aller ! Mon seul problème et non pas des moindres : semer les vampires à ma garde sans qu'Alice ne le voit.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant mais c'est comme si je le connaissais depuis toujours, l'homme de mes rêves, celui de mon rêve familier, j'ai enfin vu son vrai visage. Je ne sais pas où il est mais mon corps lui le sait. Je sais aussi qu'il saura me protéger.

Je dois y aller mais Eric ne me laissera jamais partir. Bon, il n'y-a pas 36000 solutions! Alice ne voit les décisions que si elles sont prises et je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire, me dis-je en regardant par la fenêtre. Quoique, il y-a du soleil dehors… c'est le seul moyen !

- « Eric, il est 8 heures et j'ai faim. Je descends au restaurant.

- Ok, je viens avec toi.

- Ok, par contre il te faudra rester éloigné.

- Bella, tu sais très bien que je ne peux te quitter d'une semelle.

- Libre à toi mais aujourd'hui, le temps est très beau. J'ai décidé de manger sur la terrasse afin de profiter des rayons du soleil et puis tu sais aussi bien que moi que si tu ne peux m'approcher, les autres vampires non plus !

- Ah Bella ! », soupira t-il, « tu vas me rendre fou. C'est d'accord», capitula t-il, «mais je serais à l'intérieur si tu as le moindre problème.

- Très bien. Maintenant que les règles sont établies, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

- Après vous gente dame», dit-il en m'ouvrant la porte. J'essayais de ne pas penser au future, à la suite mais c'est dur, j'ai tellement hâte d'être au soleil !

* * *

POV Alice

Je pensai à Bella et au fait que nous devrions partir bientôt les rejoindre lorsque j'eu une vision. Bella était assise à une terrasse de restaurant et mangeait son petit-déjeuner, le soleil allumant des reflets auburn dans ses cheveux.

Moins de 10 secondes plus tard, Edward entra dans la chambre.

- « Alice, qu'est ce c'était que cette vision ? », me demanda t-il.

- « Je ne sais pas », répondis-je, et le pire c'est que je ne sais vraiment pas. Mes visions ont toujours un sens mais là je ne vois vraiment pas. En quoi le fait que Bella prenne son petit-déjeuner est-il si important ?

- « Je me le demande aussi », dit Edward, faisant échos à mes pensées.

- « Que se passe t-il encore ? », dit Jasper sortant de la salle de bain.

- « J'ai eu une vision de Bella petit-déjeunant au…, soleil, c'est ça le soleil. Elle est en danger ! Au soleil, nous ne pouvons pas la protéger au risque de se faire découvrir. Edward prend un sweet à capuche et des gants on y va ! ».

* * *

Nous y voilà, je profitais du fait qu'Eric drague une fille pour m'éclipser en marchant tout droit toujours au soleil, lorsque je le vit, resplendissant et tellement beau. Lui ne brille pas comme les vampires, il attire juste toute la lumière à lui, comme l'aimant attire le fer. Je continuais à marcher vers lui lorsque j'entendis que l'on criait mon nom.

- « Bella, attends ! », C'est Alice qui m'appelle mais je ne me retournai pas et avançai encore plus vite. Pourquoi l'écouterai-je de toute façon !

Je n'étais plus qu'à 10 mètres de lui, quand je sentis un courant d'air. En un instant Edward fut devant moi et me prit par le bras pour m'entraîner mais je ne me laisserai pas faire ! Nous étions dans la foule car la terrasse de l'hôtel donnait sur une rue piétonne, alors je commençais à hurler :

« AU SECOURS, AU SECOURS CET HOMME VEUT ME KIDNAPPER !

- Mais Bella qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? », dit-il en me regardant étonner mais j'avais déjà tout les regards braquer sur moi, alors je criais de plus belle de toute la puissance de mes poumons.

- « LACHEZ-MOI JE NE VEUX PAS PARTIR AVEC VOUS ! », tout en essayant de me dégager mais il ne lâcha pas prise. Un homme très costaux s'approcha alors de nous et lui dit :

- « Vous avez entendu la ptit dame, elle ne veut pas partir avec vous, lâchez-là !

- Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde! », répondit Edward.

- « Mais ça me regarde, ça nous regarde, nous ne pouvons pas laisser une fille se faire agresser sous nos yeux.

- Oui, c'est sur ! », renchérit une femme.

- « Nous ne pouvons pas laisser faire ça ! », dit un autre.

- « C'est vrai ça !, entendis-je quelqu'un autre crier.

L'homme s'approcha d'Edward et tenta de l'atteindre levant un poing volumineux mais il l'esquiva, attrapa son bras et le tordit. Il s'apprêtait à m'emmener de force lorsque celui que j'attendais apparut devant lui.

- « Je pense que les hommes qui emmène les femmes de force sont des brutes », commença t-il et beaucoup de badauds l'approuvèrent. « Comment peut-on faire ça à une femme ? C'est un manque de respect flagrant, lorsqu'une femme dit non, il faut le respecter ». Un soupir féminin collectif suivit sa remarque. Je m'étonnais qu'Edward n'ai rien dit pour l'instant. On se croirait dans un film à l'eau de rose. « Heureusement que je suis arrivé à temps pour te sauver Bella», me dit-il. « Lâchez ma fiancée tout de suite ! », ordonna t-il à Edward.

- « Non, elle reste avec moi, Bella n'est pas votre fiancée vous ne la connaissez même pas !

- Bella, viens », dit-il en me tendant la main.

- « Oui, mon amour », répondis-je avec ferveur en m'avançant vers lui mais Edward me bloqua et se posta face de moi en position de défense.

- « Si tu veux partir avec elle, il faudra d'abord m'affronter!

- Je ferais tout pour la femme que j'aime! », répondit-il et Edward lui envoya un coup de poing. A ce moment là, tout se passa extrêmement vite, il esquiva et d'un seul coup de poing, il mit Edward K.O. et l'envoya valdingué contre un mur telle une poupée faite de chiffe molle. Toute la foule applaudit puis il m'emmena sur son beau destrier blanc et nous vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps.

- « Bella, Bella », entendis-je quelqu'un m'appeler, « réveille-toi ! », C'est Eric qui m'appelle mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, il y-a une seconde, j'étais avec l'amour de ma vie. « Quoi ! », répondis-je grognon.

- « Le temps que je descende chercher ton petit-déjeuner et tu t'es rendormi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as acheté ?», demandai-je de mauvaise foi.

- « Croissant, pain au chocolat, café comme tu l'aimes.

- J'en veux pas », répondis-je capricieuse, « je veux manger au restaurant, en bas, au soleil et seule ! ». Je me doute bien que la réalité est différente des rêves et que c'est une réaction très idiote mais je suis de très mauvaise humeur et le soleil n'a jamais fait de mal à personne !

**Fin du chapitre**

Heum, heum (part se cacher dans un trou). Je l'avoue, ce chapitre n'était pas du tout sérieux. Les choses "sérieuses' recommenceront au chapitre suivant qui ne sera pas pour tout de suite car j'ai des examens importants, donc je pense que ce sera pour dans 2 semaines.Normalement dans le chapitre suivant, Bella rencontrera enfin le maître.**  
**


	11. Chapitre 10

Salut tout le monde et bonne année, meilleurs vœux!!!!

Oui je sais, j'ai un peu de retard (ou beaucoup) mais j'espère que vous apprécierez cette suite. En tout cas, merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une review!

Bonne lecture!

*************

**Chapitre 10 :** Rien ne sert de courir !

Finalement je suis allée manger toute seule au soleil sur la terrasse de ce merveilleux hôtel 4 étoiles et bien sur il ne s'est rien passé, ce qui était prévisible mais au moins cela m'a permis de réfléchir à tout ça.

C'est vrai que mon rêve était assez folklorique mais ce premier rêve sur ce balcon avec cet homme. Il avait l'air tellement réel, tellement vrai. J'étais comme hypnotisée par cet homme dont je ne connais même pas le nom, comme si, il éveillait en moi des sentiments longtemps disparus, parti avec lui. Mais je ne veux plus les ressentir. Après Edward j'étais brisée, vraiment. Brisée et je me suis reconstruite comme j'ai pu, certains dirons que je suis une salope ou autre mais tout cela n'a pas d'importance parce-que j'aime ma vie. J'aime les attirer, les charmer, les baiser puis les jeter. J'en ai presque fait un art. Plus personne ne pourra piétiner mes sentiments amoureux je me le suis juré à moi même. C'est plutôt facile car je n'en ai plus, il ne reste que ... le plaisir.

Peu importe que cet homme existe ou pas, je ne veux pas le rencontrer, je ne veux plus me laisser ensorceler, écouter leurs belles paroles cachant je ne sais quelles motivations. « Je t'aime Bella, je ne saurais vivre sans toi, je suis incapable de rester éloigné de toi, tu es toute ma vie, je resterai à tes côtés jusqu'à ce que tu ne veuilles plus de moi, tant que tu voudras de moi, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ». Ce sont des mensonges ! Je ne veux plus les entendre, je veux retourner à ma vie de débauche comme certains l'appelle. Je veux m'en aller et surtout j'en ai marre de toutes ces histoires de sang !

Je veux rentrer chez moi ! Je dois partir d'ici. Je regardai autour de moi, personne ne fait attention, je suis toute seule sur une table de la terrasse du restaurant et Eric est à l'intérieur en train de draguer une serveuse comme dans mon rêve ! C'est le moment idéal. Je me lève et pars tout droit vers la rue sans me retourner. Il faut absolument que je trouve un taxi, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, n'oublions pas que Eric est un vampire. Il pourrait toujours m'emmener si vite que personne ne me verrait, quoique les éclairs scintillants, c'est louche, non ?!

Je m'apprêtais à lever la main pour un taxi quand justement l'un d'entre eux apparut devant moi. Ça tombe bien, on dirait que j'ai de la chance aujourd'hui !

- "53, Corner of Baldwin and Jackson Street, s'il vous plait.

- Oui, m'dam », répondit le chauffeur et nous partîmes en trombe.

Pendant que le taxi roulait je réfléchissais à ce que je ferais après. Je vais passer rapidement chez moi prendre quelques affaires et laisser un mot à Clarisse puis je m'en irais ! Un nouveau départ, c'est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin. Cette ville va me manquer, à force de parcourir ces rues je les connais pratiquement par cœur, justement on y est presque. C'est la dernière fois que je vois tout ça, je ne pense pas revenir. Je veux juste en finir avec ces histoires de vampires.

- « Ah ! Voici mon immeuble. Arrêtez-vous, s'il vous plaît », dis-je en cherchant de la monnaie dans mon sac.

Le temps de relever la tête et nous avions dépassé l'immeuble.

- « Arrêtez-vous s'il vous plaît, je suis arrivée ! », répétai-je, peut être ne m'a-t-il pas entendue.

- « Non, tu te trompes Bella ! », répondit-il. Oh merde! Où est-ce que je suis encore tombé ?!

- « Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? », demandai-je.

- « Je crois que tu connais la réponse à cette question, Bella », dit-il en faisant rouler mon prénom sur sa langue. Cette manière qu'il a de prononcer Bella me hérisse le poil. Je connaissais la réponse mais je ne voulais pas y croire. Je ne veux pas mourir, merde ! Et puis quoi encore !

- « LAISSEZ-MOI SORTIR !!!!!!!! », criai-je en essayant d'ouvrir les portes, verrouillées ! Je tape alors sur les vitres pour attirer l'attention mais le taxi roule trop vite et personne ne me voit. Ah, un feu rouge, il sera obligé de s'arrêter. J'en profitai pour faire le plus de bruit possible et en récompense à mes efforts, un groupe de jeunes se retourna alerté par le bruit et ils me firent coucou de la main. Grrrrr!

- « Ah, ah, ah, ah. Les jeunes ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient, hein ! », dit l'imbécile de chauffeur avant de redevenir sérieux. « Si tu ne restes pas tranquille, je serais obligé de te faire taire. T'inquiète, je vais juste t'assommer doucement. Je n'ai pas le droit de t'amocher, le maître a certifié », dit-il détachant chaque syllabe du mot, « que je devais t'amener saine et sauve. Il nous connait si bien », dit-il en commençant à rire comme si c'était une bonne blague.

* * *

POV Jasper

Nous sommes partis tout de suite après la vision d'Alice de Bella au soleil. Alice avec Edward et moi tout seul sur ma moto. Je ne comprends pas vraiment son inquiétude si nous ne pouvons atteindre Bella les autres vampires non plus. A moins qu'ils utilisent une capuche et des gants mais je ne pense pas que ce soit leur genre. Cependant, d'après Alice, ils utilisent des humains alors tout est possible.

A notre départ de Forks, je pensais que l'histoire prendrai fin mais je me suis trompé, nous protégeons encore et toujours Bella. Tout serait plus simple si et seulement si … je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi Edward ne voulait pas la transformer. Masochiste comme il est il aurait été capable de rester avec elle jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare, lorsqu'elle aurait été vieille et fripée si sa présence ne la mettait pas en danger. Heureusement qu'elle ne veut plus de lui, il ne fait que la blesser. Sans compter son odeur.

Son sang ne chante pas pour moi mais il est si attirant, partir de Forks a été un soulagement, je devais tout le temps me contrôler en sa présence alors que la maison était un lieu où je pouvais me laisser aller avant, baisser mes barrières. Je lui en ai voulu, j'envisageai même de partir quelque temps avec Alice. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi Carlisle tient tant à ce que l'on vive avec les humains. Je le fais seulement pour Alice. C'est une torture pour moi. Son self-control reste vraiment un mystère. Comment peut-il travailler dans un hôpital ?! C'est peut être son pouvoir à lui, d'être immunisé au sang humain.

Quoiqu'il en soit, nous sommes ici maintenant, encore à tout faire pour sauver sa vie!

Ça a été une sacré surprise de voir ce que Bella est devenue, d'apprendre ce qu'elle a fait avec Eric et la tête d'Edward ! C'est sa faute après tout, il n'avait qu'à pas la laisser tomber et le pire c'est qu'il a cru bien faire, il le croit toujours. De la même manière qu'il croit pouvoir la récupérer, je le sens, son amour est plus fort encore si c'est possible. Il était heureux de venir ici car il avait enfin une raison valable de voir Bella, de la protéger, de la surveiller, d'être près d'elle après nous avoir obligés à partir. J'ai senti de l'amour, de l'espoir, beaucoup de souffrance pendant certaines visions d'Alice mais également de la peur venant d'Edward. Une peur incommensurable qui m'a presque submergée, peur de la perdre, peur qu'elle meurt, peur qu'elle ne l'aime plus. Voilà pourquoi je ne suis pas dans la même voiture que lui, ses émotions sont souvent écrasantes depuis qu'il a rencontré Bella.

8 minutes plus tard, nous arrivons en trombe dans le restaurant de l'hôtel, cherchant Eric frénétiquement des yeux. C'est lui qui nous trouva en proie à une grande inquiétude.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est Bella ? », demanda Edward.

- « Je suis désolé Edward, je ne sais pas comment ça a pu arriver !

- Où est-elle ? », répéta Edward, un sentiment de colère s'insinuant doucement en lui.

- « Je l'ai quitté des yeux une seconde je te le jure », répondit Eric. Souvent Eric oublie qu'Edward lit dans les pensées, trop souvent.

- « Menteur ! », répliqua mon frère haineux, « tu draguais une serveuse. Tu ne sais même pas depuis combien de temps elle est partie ! Qu'est-cet que tu avais dans la tête?! A cause de toi, elle va peut être mourir! Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait dehors de toute façon ?! ». Je décidais d'envoyer une onde de calme en direction d'Edward avant qu'il ne décapite Eric sur place. Ses yeux sont déjà noirs et ses muscles tendus indiquent qu'il est prêt à déclencher une esclandre ici même, dans le restaurant de l'hôtel, à la vue de tous dévoilant ainsi notre secret. Je lui envoyais donc une onde qui eut pour effet de le retourner contre moi. « Arrête Jasper, ça suffit ! Toi, réponds ! », dit-il à Eric d'une voix beaucoup plus calme mais tout de même hargneuse.

- « Stop », intervint Alice, « tout le monde nous regarde. Peu importe les raisons, vous disputer ne sert à rien sauf à nous faire perdre notre t… », quand elle s'interrompt en plein milieu de phrase, cela ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose : elle a une vision. Elles sont de plus en plus fréquentes en ce moment. Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, son air était horrifié à l'image de celui d'Edward.

- « Quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », demandai-je, déjà à peu près certain de la réponse, les émotions parlent parfois mieux que les mots. Il y-en a cependant une que je ne comprends pas venant d'Alice, j'y réfléchirai plus tard.

- « Ils l'ont eu ! », répondit Edward d'une voix atone.

Ok, ils l'ont eut mais une question reste sans réponse, pourquoi s'en prendre à Bella, qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si spécial ?

* * *

Tandis que j'attendais sagement que l'on me mène au maître (je ne veux pas qu'on m'assomme), un souvenir me revint. Je repensais à ces paroles j'avais écrite dans mon cahier un soir de solitude et d'angoisse. Parfois j'écris ce que je pense, ce que je ressens dans un cahier que je cache dans une malle de ma salle de travail.

Ce jour là, j'avais peur, de personnes qui n'existaient pas. J'ai cru devenir folle. Je me demande pourquoi cela ne me revient que maintenant, c'est comme si j'avais totalement occulter de ma mémoire ces moments de ma vie et pourtant ...

_J'ai peur, j'ai peur et je ne peux plus me battre, je n'en ai plus la force. Tout cela me terrifie. Vivre seule, être seule. Je suis seule, complètement seule et c'est ma faute car j'ai soigneusement veillé à faire le vide autour de moi. Je ne pouvais plus les supporter, supporter toute cette compassion, tout cet amour, je n'en veux plus ! Je pensais qu'il valait mieux que je m'éloigne d'eux avant de les blesser avec mes mots car à force de les penser j'aurais fini par les dire mais…_

_Je n'aime pas être seule. Je n'aime plus être seule !_

_Quand je suis seule, je les entends, je les vois même. Je ne les ai jamais vus avant et pourtant je les connais. Je crois que je suis en train de devenir complètement folle. Quand je suis seule, je vois des personnes autour de moi. Parfois même je rêve d'eux. Que faut-il que je fasse ?_

_Ils me parlent mais je ne les écoute pas. Je ne veux pas, je ne veux plus les entendre, sil vous plaît, faîtes-les partir, je vous en supplie, quelqu'un, AIDEZ-MOI !_

_Il me parle mais je ne l'écoute pas. J'ai trop peur._

_Je dois absolument sortir d'ici avant qu'ils ne reviennent. Quand je suis seule trop longtemps, ils s'introduisent sournoisement dans mon esprit, pour me torturer. Peut être qu'ils s'en iraient si, si j'écoutais mais je ne veux pas savoir. Savoir n'amène rien de bon.  
_

_Je ne veux plus rien savoir, juste vivre en paix, est-ce trop demander ? Répondez-moi !!!!!!!_

_Je consigne ici ce souvenir afin de ne l'oublier jamais car ma mémoire me joue des tours et je veux m'en souvenir. Je ne suis pas folle !  
_

_Isabella, 02/04/XXXX_

**Fin du chapitre**

**************

Alors?

Désolé mais la rencontre avec le maître sera pour le prochain chapitre, c'était vraiment trop tentant de couper là.


	12. Chapitre 11

Salut, je suis vraiment désolé pour cette si longue attente. J'ai été très très très occupé. Je tiens à remercier tout le monde pour les reviews. J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre !

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 11 : **Quand tout ce que l'on croyait être vrai est faux.

Dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai su. Je sais que ma place est auprès de lui. Mes souvenirs sont confus mais ils reviennent peu à peu. Les souvenirs de cette autre vie ou nous étions heureux avant que l'on ne nous arrache l'un à l'autre. Il murmura mon prénom :

- "Bella", murmura-t-il et ce fut comme une douce musique à mes oreilles. Les autres n'existent plus, je ne suis plus prisonnière, aucun besoin de s'enfuir, j'ai trouvé mon Eden. Je m'avançais doucement vers lui, mes yeux se perdant dans son regard. Lorsque je ne fus qu'à quelques mètres de lui, il tendit une main vers moi et je levais la main afin de la glisser dans la sienne quand une chose se passa, alors que j'allais toucher sa peau du bout des doigts, il y eu un courant d'air et en un clin d'œil, l'on m'emmena loin de lui et je sentis un bras possessif entouré ma taille.

- "Ne la touche pas", dit Edward, cela ne pouvait être que lui, qui d'autre.

- "Ce n'est pas à toi qu'il appartient de décider mais à Isabella. De plus, Edward nous sommes plus nombreux que vous". Je regardai enfin autour de moi car depuis que mes yeux s'étaient posés sur Amani, je ne voyais plus rien d'autre que lui. Nous sommes dans un jardin, le plus beau qu'il m'ait été donné de voir devant un immense manoir de style baroque. Effectivement, l'équipe d'Edward est en sous nombre : 5 contre 15 ce n'est pas assez. Déjà, 2 vampires tenaient Alice, Eric était maintenu face contre terre et l'on semblait sur le point de démembrer Jasper. "Je te promets de ne vous faire aucun mal si vous partez tout de suite.

- Il est hors de question que je m'en aille. Je ne pars pas sans Bella !" Ah Edward , il en serait presque mignon ! Le désespoir nous fait vraiment faire n'importe quoi. A moins que ce ne soit l'amour, ce serait encore plus drôle ! , pensai-je.

- "Tu n'as pas encore compris Edward. Bella ne veut pas de toi, c'est avec moi qu'elle veut être. Si tu ne me crois pas, pose lui la question, à moins que tu aies trop peur de t'avouer la vérité". Comme il m'avait manqué, ce ton cynique, cette absence de compassion dans sa voix. Son ton est parfait. Edward ne se rend pas compte qu'il joue avec lui.

- "Comment pourrais-je croire ce qu'elle dit, tu as du l'ensorceler, c'est la seule explication". Je me décidai à intervenir, révoltée par le discours d'Edward. Il est temps que tu comprennes : tu repartiras d'ici sans moi ou tu mourras !

- "La seule explication !", dis-je en me dégageant d'Edward, "Non tu te trompes", dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux, "la seule chose anormale ici est que toi et tes amis ne soyez pas encore morts et la seule raison pour laquelle tu es encore en vie c'est parce-que je le veux". Ses yeux se remplirent d'incompréhension.

* * *

POV Jasper

- "Que veux-tu dire ?", demanda Edward confus.

- "C'est très simple Edward, de la même manière qu'il est leur maître, moi je suis leur maîtresse ou plutôt leur reine", expliqua-t-elle comme parlant à un enfant.

- "Mais Bella…

- Tais-toi je n'ai pas fini de parler", dit-elle à Edward d'un ton impérieux. Un signe de tête de sa part vers les autres vampires et Edward fut privée de sa mobilité. "Vois-tu j'ai toujours cru que c'était toi, que tu étais l'homme de ma vie et puis tu m'as quitté." On dirait qu'elle raconte une histoire quelconque qui ne la concerne pas. Sa voix est dénuée d'émotion, elle devrait être en colère ou tout du moins froide mais il n'y a rien ! Ce n'est pas normal, d'habitude elle passe d'une émotion à une autre tel un yoyo.

- "C'était pour te protéger. Je t'aime toujours !", tenta de se justifier Edward.

- "Oui peu importe", dit-elle balayant ses mots d'un coup de main. Ce n'est pas Bella, ça ne peut pas être elle, je refuse de le croire. "C'est la meilleure chose que tu ais faite de ta vie ou plutôt de ta non-vie", reprit-t-elle, "Cela m'a permis de retrouver Amani, mon amour", dit-elle en le regardant.

- "Mais elle n'est pas à toi Edward, elle ne l'a jamais été". Pourquoi dit-il ça je ne comprends pas, Edward n'a rien dit. A moins que..."Écoute cela Bella ! Edward pense que je suis un être infâme qui veut te voler à lui". Bella éclata de rire, un rire froid et cynique. "Tu devrais t'estimer heureux d'avoir pu seulement la rencontrer. Tu avais la possibilité de passer l'éternité avec elle et tu l'as abandonnée. Bella m'appartient !", dit-il se tournant vers elle.

Le maître comme il l'appelle s'avança alors vers Bella et se pencha doucement vers elle pour l'embrasser, sensuel, rapidement le baiser changea et je reçu une vague de désir intense qui me fit presque gémir. Instantanément, je ressentis également un élan de jalousie sans pareil m'assaillir, venant d'Edward ce que je conçois parfaitement car il aime Bella mais pourquoi Alice est-elle jalouse ? Il n'y-a pas lieu. Je décidai de lui en demander la raison.

- "Alice, pourquoi tu..., qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Je suis désolé Jasper", dit-elle en soupirant mais ces paroles n'atteignaient pas ses sentiments. Elle n'en pense pas un mot.

- "Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi es-tu désolée ?", demandai-je encore.

- "Oh Alice, petite vilaine, tu as omis de leur dire que c'est grâce à toi que Bella est ici !". Ce n'est pas possible, elle n'aurait pas fait ça, pas mon Alice. Qu'a t-il fait à mon Alice ? Je jure que je le tuerai s'il lui a fait du mal !

- "Alice, regarde-moi. Je te connais, je sais qui tu es. Tu n'as pas fait ça, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai !", lui demandai-je suppliant. Si elle me dit qu'elle n'y est pour rien, je la croirais, mais elle ne répond pas, elle ne me regarde même pas. Pourquoi elle ne répond pas !

- "Vous aviez dit que si je vous aidais à la faire venir, vous seriez à moi. Je l'ai vu !", dit-elle déçu. D'un coup, je sentis mon cœur se déchirer. Pourquoi Alice ?

- "Et tu m'as cru, c'est étonnant comme ton pouvoir de vision peut être sélectif. Nous nous reverrons Alice ! En attendant, je suis sur que tu seras ravi de pouvoir t'expliquer avec Jasper et Edward. Tu auras tout le temps qu'il te faudra au cachot. Emmenez-les !

- Pourquoi tu me fais ça à moi, ALICE !", hurlai-je perdant tout contrôle, "regarde-moi, POURQUOI ?", lui demandai-je mais je restais sans réponse.

Après toutes ces années, pourquoi ?

* * *

Juste être avec lui, c'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin et je le lui dit.

- "Pourquoi as-tu mis tant de temps à me retrouver dans cette vie. Je me suis ennuyer à mourir.

- Je sais ma chérie mais je saurais me faire pardonner", dit Amani avant de m'embrasser, me faisant passer toute sa passion et tout son amour.

- "Mmh, attends qu'allons-nous faire d'Eddie et de toute sa clique ?", dis-je avant qu'il ne me fasse tout oublier.

- "Que dirais-tu de t'amuser un peu ma reine…

- De m'amuser, qu'entends-tu par là ?", demandai-je.

_Faire un petit tour dans les cachots et jouer la victime, _me dit-il en pensée.

_Ce réseau est-il sécurisé ?, _répondis-je.

_Oui, ton ancien amant ne peut pas nous entendre_.

_Parfait._

- "Edward n'est pas mon amant, il ne m'a jamais touché", dis-je innocemment en m'éloignant de lui, " il avait trop peur de me blesser !

- Viens par là toi", dit Amani avant de m'attirer à lui pour un langoureux baiser.

_Tu m'as tellement manqué._

_Tais-toi et déshabille-moi !_

_Non pas encore, un peu de patience !_

_

* * *

« Attendre encore et encore jusqu'à en devenir fou, jusqu'à vouloir en mourir afin d'enrayer la douleur »._ Cela semblait si lointain, une autre moi. J'avais tenu à récupérer mes affaires avec lui.

Entourant tendrement ma taille de ses bras, il se pencha au-dessus de mon épaule afin de lire ces mots écrits en d'autres temps.

- « Parfois j'aimerais que tu n'aies pas à subir leurs souvenirs », me dit-il.

- "Oui moi aussi", répondis-je doucement.

Je poussai un soupir lorsque ses lèvres effleurèrent la peau de mon cou, plus légères qu'une brise de vent et pourtant porteuses d'une tempête à venir.

- « J'ai trouvé le moyen », me dit-il. A ces mots je me tendis imperceptiblement mais rien n'échappe aux sens des vampires.

- « Tu en es sure », demandai-je anxieuse. Je sais que je devrais être heureuse car c'est la fin mais la vérité c'est que je viens de le retrouver et je voudrais ne jamais le quitter. Peu importe la souffrance des autres !

- « Non, ne dit pas ça !», dit-il d'une voix désespérée, « Je sais que tu ne le penses pas vraiment, penses à tous ceux qui sont déjà mort à cause d'eux. Nous devons faire quelque chose mais si tu me dis non, si tu me dis que nous devrions seulement profiter de cette vie, nous le ferons. Tu sais que je ne veux que ton bonheur, je n'en aurais pas la force sans toi, nous devons le faire ensemble !

- Non tu as raison, je sais que nous devons le faire mais je veux juste profiter de toi, de ta présence, de ton amour. Après nous le ferons, ensemble, je te le promets », dis-je laissant une larme rouler sur ma joue. Il se pencha alors sur mon visage faisant disparaître ma larme de sa langue doucement.

- « Bella tu sais que nous devrions…

- Rattraper le temps perdu », le coupai-je avant d'emprisonner ses lèvres des miennes, avant que je ne réalise que c'est bientôt la fin.

Il me prit dans ses bras et me porta jusqu'au lit sans un mot, sans cesser de vénérer ma bouche de sa langue audacieuse. Puisque c'est la dernière fois,

- « Prenons notre temps », dit-il en écho à mes pensées.

Aucune partie de mon corps ne fut épargné comme s'il essayait d'en graver les courbes,

- « Afin de ne les oublier jamais mon amour », dit-il avant de reprendre ma bouche avec passion.

Je n'arrive pas à me détacher de lui, comme si je voudrais jamais me séparer de lui ! Non n'éloigne pas tes lèvres, elles sont comme le fruit défendu. On ne peut s'empêcher d'y goûter et lorsque c'est fait, impossible de s'arrêter. Nos peaux semblent attirer l'une par l'autre, comme à chaque fois. Le déplacement de ses lèvres sur ma peau crée une sensation de manque, j'ai besoin de le sentir en moi pour me sentir complète. Je veux plus, toujours plus!

- "Je veux te sentir au creux de moi!" gémis-je.

- "Non pas encore, je t'en prie, tu sais ce qui arrivera !

- Peu importe ! Cela fait trop longtemps", répondis-je, "viens", dis-je enroulant mes jambes autour lui, "viens", répétai-je le regardant dans les yeux.

Pour seule réponse il m'embrassa plus langoureusement, profondément. Alors que je pensai qu'il entrerai tout aussi fougueusement que le laissait présager son baiser, il pris son temps, ne lâchant jamais mes yeux du regard.

Exquise torture, il entra complètement en moi le plus lentement possible puis s'immobilisa, m'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement. J'eus beau essayer mais contre un vampire je ne fais pas le poids.

- "Profiteur", murmurai-je

C'est tout simplement trop bon de le sentir à l'intérieur de moi, je pourrais jouir maintenant!

- "Vraiment, pourtant nous venons juste de commencer", dit-il amorçant le premier mouvement et s'immobilisant de suite.

- "Touche-moi, embrasse-moi, fais-moi l'amour !", murmurai-je essoufflée.

- "Ce n'est pas ce que je suis en train de faire", répondit-il un sourire dans la voix.

- "Non c'est trop peu", répondis-je espiègle puis liant mes lèvres aux siennes, j'entrepris de bouger et nos corps se frottèrent enfin l'un contre l'autre langoureusement. Malheureusement la jouissance ne tarda pas à nous cueillir et nous sombrâmes bien trop rapidement dans le néant.

* * *

POV Jasper

- "Alice, Alice, regarde-moi! Pourquoi tu m'as trahi ?"

Je me sent si misérable, j'aurais du savoir que quelque chose clochait avec ma femme sinon à quoi me sert ce pouvoir. Je pensais que nous passerions notre éternité ensemble jusqu'à ce que... que quoi ?, me demandai-je. Jusqu'à maintenant. Nous sommes éternels mais je sais déjà que je ne passerais pas le reste de mon éternité avec elle. Je ne pourrais jamais le lui pardonner ! J'ai tout sacrifié pour elle et ...

Elle m'a trahi, elle nous a trahi, pourquoi ? Le sexe, non elle est trop anéanti pour cela. Comment ose-t-elle sachant que je ressens tout ! Je ressens leurs sentiments à tout deux, comme si j'avais besoin de ça ! Mais pourquoi au nom de Dieu s'il existe ! Je suis obsédé par cette question. J'ai besoin de savoir.

- "Pourquoi Alice ?", demandai-je encore.

Elle leva enfin la tête vers moi, tristement, mais je ne m'y trompais pas, seules la tristesse et la déception d'avoir échoué domine. C'est un leurre, je ne ressens aucune culpabilité venant d'elle et cela me détruit encore plus.

Après un long moment elle prit la parole.

- "Tu ne peux pas comprendre Jazzy...

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça", lui criai-je en colère. "Je comprends plus que tu ne peux le croire! Je ...

- Non tu ne comprends pas... il y-a toutes ces visions que j'ai eu où nous n'étions plus ensemble... j'étais avec lui et toi... toi tu étais heureux avec une autre femme et ... Mes visions ne mentent jamais", dit-elle avec conviction.

- Visiblement si Alice", dit Edward prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis que nous sommes entrés dans ce cachot. "Jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Bella est bien en haut avec ce vampire !", il cracha ce mot, comme moi de l'abattement il passait à la colère, "Et toi où es-tu? En bas, dans un cachot avec nous, TA FAMILLE, que tu as trahis sans AUCUN remords, tu crois que je t'entends pas penser ! A croire qu'il t'a retourné la tête, et moi tellement obnubilé par Bella que j'étais je n'ai pas fais attention à toi, à tes pensées, toi que je considérais comme ma sœur mais c'est fini ! Maintenant, je vois qui tu es vraiment et je peux entendre tes pensées abjectes. Comment as-tu pu faire ça à Jasper, ton mari qui t'a toujours aimé, soutenu et chéri. Comment as-tu pu nous faire ça à moi et à Bella surtout, ta soi-disant meilleure amie ?

- Elle a cessé d'être ma meilleure amie lorsqu'elle m'a volé l'homme que j'aime ! ", s'emporta-t-elle enfin. Je commençais à penser qu'elle était morte à l'intérieur tout comme elle l'est pour moi. Elle aime vraiment cet homme ! Comment est-ce possible ! Cela veut-il dire qu'elle ne m'a jamais aimé ? "Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant, il ne m'aime pas", reprit-elle complètement désespérée.

- "Mais bien sur qu'il ne t'aime pas Alice", lui dis-je mesquin. "Si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai pu le ressentir au plus profond de moi et j'ai été surpris par la force de cet amour si pur, ils s'aiment réellement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a fait Edward et je suis désolé de te le dire mais leur amour est sincère!" C'est évident.

* * *

POV Edward

J'entendais ses pensées en écho:"_leur amour est sincère Edward_" de Jasper, "_il ne m'aime pas !_" d'Alice, "_comment a-t-elle pu me faire ça_", "_il ne m'aime pas_", "_ma vie n'a plus aucun sens, je ne vivais que pour elle_", entendis-je et cela pourrait venir de moi, "_comment a-t-il pu me faire ça, je croyais qu'il m'aimait_".

L"émotion est trop forte, leurs pensées m'envahissent et je ne sais plus, si c'est moi ou si c'est eux. Je me demande comment fait Jasper car moi je n'arrive plus à contrôler mon pouvoir, à dissocier mes pensées des leurs car elles pourraient être miennes. Seules celles d'Alice se détachent distinctement, elles ne sont pourtant pas si différentes des miennes. Seul le pronom diffère : "_comment a-t-elle pu me faire ça, je croyais qu'elle m'aimait, je ne vivais que pour elle_".

* * *

POV Bella

- "Je me demande comment tu as pu les supporter si longtemps", dit-il. "Ils sont si ennuyeux jusqu'à leurs pensées qui ne reflètent que souffrance", rajouta-t-il, secouant la tête.

- "Oh je voudrais tant les entendre", dis-je boudeuse, "ça me manque de ne plus entendre les pensées des gens!

- Il fut un temps où cela te révulsait!

- Révolu ! tu es sur que je dois y aller", demandai-je boudant encore plus.

- "Oui, c'est absolument nécessaire", répondit-il comme si il parlait à un élève, "et tu le sais. L'âme de cette fille doit s'en aller sinon il y-aura toujours un risque, rappelle-toi en 546 av jc.

- Oui c'est vrai tu as raison", dis-je dans un soupir.

- "Comme toujours!", répondit-il, quel prétentieux!

- "Je t'ai entendu!

- Alors tu sais à quoi je pense en ce moment, qu'att..."

Avant que je ne pus finir ma phrase, il prit mes lèvres fougueusement, violemment et les mordilla faisant couler mon sang, ses bras me sert à m'en étouffer et j'aime ça. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement lorsqu'il suçota mes lèvres aspirant le précieux nectar.

- "Prends-moi maintenant", lui dis-je la voix rauque. Me plaquant contre le mur de pierre, il déchira mes vêtements et me pénétra sauvagement d'un seul coup. Un soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres comme il ne bougeait plus, je lui dit:

- "Si tu continues comme ça, je vais m'endormir!

- Tais-toi donc", dit-il bougeant en moi plus profondément. Chaque coup provoquant en moi des vagues de plaisirs toujours plus intenses. Mon esprit n'était déjà plus cohérent mais je réussi quand même à murmurer "plus fort" avant de reprendre ses lèvres.

* * *

Cachot 318, POV Edward

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et un garde jeta une humaine sur le sol où elle s'écrasa gémissante. Je reconnu son odeur tout de suite : le freesia.

"_Drôle de traitement pour une reine_", ne put s'empêcher de penser Jasper.

"_Il ne m'avait pas menti alors !_", pensa Alice que je foudroyais du regard.

En un instant je fus près d'elle.

- "Oh Bella ! Je savais que tu n'aurais pas pu me faire ça", lui dis-je. Je l'attirai contre moi doucement faisant attention à ses blessures. Elle gémit de douleur. "Oh ma chérie, que t'on-t-il fait ?

**Fin de chapitre**

Hum ! Alors?


	13. Chapitre 12

Hi everybody ! Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances enfin pour ceux qui ont la chance d'être en vacance. Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce long temps d'attente. Je remercie tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews. J'espère que ce chapitre sera plus compréhensible xoxlauoxo et merci bellardtwilight de toujours me laisser un commentaire, ca me fait très plaisir.

Bonne lecture!

**&µ¤µ&**

**Chapitre 12 : **Quand se faire manger par le loup est un plaisir.

_**Année : inconnue, lieu : quelque part en Europe.**_

Des amants se réveillent souillés par le sang de victimes innocentes. Les visages sont méconnaissables car défigurés. Se relevant doucement, ils découvrent l'ampleur du désastre. Le sol est partout jonché de corps, nus, humains mais surtout morts. Leurs visages expriment l'horreur et la souffrance.

- « Amani, qu'ont-ils encore fait ? », demanda la femelle la voix brisée, une femme magnifique aux longs cheveux bruns et bouclés, nue elle aussi. On peut apercevoir sur son dos une étrange peinture, une œuvre réalisée par un maître dans le sang, un dragon immense et menaçant. En dessous une inscription : « _En souvenir de cette soirée mémorable !_ ».

- « Bella, je crois que tu sais très bien ce qui s'est passé. Nous devons partir d'ici tout de suite », dit le mâle en colère.

Juste quand le mâle finissait sa phrase, la porte s'ouvrit et s'en suivit un long hurlement et une fuite.

- « Tu sais que tu nous ne pouvons pas la laisser en vie Bella», dit Amani, c'était une femme, une servante sans doute.

- « Non il y-a surement un autre moyen, trop d'hommes sont déjà morts ici », dit Bella d'un ton bouleversé.

- « Tu sais très bien que non. On ne sait même pas comment nous sommes arrivés ici. Plusieurs personnes ont pu nous voir, vampires, humains et quand elle les préviendra, ils nous chasseront comme des bêtes.

- Mais ce n'est pas nous, il y-a certainement quelque chose que l'on puisse faire afin d'éviter sa mort.

- Trouve-moi une solution et je m'engage à lui laisser la vie.

- Je sais quoi faire ! », dit la femme comme traversée d'une idée lumineuse, « faisons-nous passer pour mort, notre cœur ne bat pas, ils n'y verront que du feu.

- Bella, tu dois comprendre que ce n'est pas possible, tu as vu quel temps il fait dehors, un soleil éclatant. Je t'ai laissé du temps. Tu sais ce qu'il se passera s'ils nous retrouvent. Je ne peux vivre si tu n'es pas, c'est une partie de notre malédiction et je ne veux pas vivre si tu ne l'es pas. C'est à nous de vivre cette vie, ne la gâchons pas ! Si les Volturis nous repèrent, ils nous tueront. Nous ne sommes pas encore assez puissants.

- Oui je sais, tu te souviens lorsque l'on s'est rencontré, toi guerrier et moi simple femme, humaine.

- Oui, une femme délicieuse et bornée », dit-il en l'embrassant avec tendresse.

- « Vas-y », dit-elle à la fin du baiser, « mais tue-la rapidement je t'en prie.

- Je te le promets », dit-il et après un dernier baiser il sortit.

Le vampire retrouva la femme rapidement grâce à son odeur. Trop tard il se rendit compte que la pièce était remplie de vampires.

- « Ravi de te retrouver enfin Amani », dit Caius, « tuez-le », ajouta-t-il avec délectation.

Au moment où Amani brûla, Bella s'éteignit.

_Je ne peux vivre si tu n'es pas !_

- « On se revoie dans ta prochaine vie », dit Caius en guise d'adieu.

_**

* * *

Cachot 318**_

Je me réveillai en sursaut sur un sol dur et froid entouré par des bras glacés. _Quel rêve étrange !_, pensai-je. Un instant, des bras glacés, je levai les yeux et tombait nez à nez avec Edward et tous mes souvenirs me revinrent tel un boomerang. Il me fixait toujours de ses yeux dorés déstabilisant pour moi autrefois. Une Bella révolue. Je regardai autour de moi et pu voir Alice et Jasper tout deux à l'opposé de la pièce et face à face. Je ne comprends plus rien, comment sommes-nous arrivé ici ?

- « Edward ? », murmurai-je.

- « Oui, amour ? », répondit-il avec une dévotion palpable dans la voix, un sourire éclairant son visage.

- « De un, je ne suis pas ton amour, de deux que faisons-nous ici ? », demandai-je. A ces mots Jasper pouffa et Alice me jeta un regard noir.

- « C'est toi qui nous as fait jeter dans ce cachot », répondit Edward moins souriant et embarassé.

- « Moi, mais enfin ce n'est pas possible, il y-a un instant je rentrai chez moi et maintenant je suis ici.

- Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas ? », demanda Edward un brin sceptique.

- « Hum, ça c'est un comble », dit Jasper en colère.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça.

- « Laisse-moi t'expliquer Bella, il s'avère que toi et ta meilleure amie sont des traitresses », me dit-il. Tiens donc, j'ai hâte d'entendre la suite. « Encore une chose que vous avez en commun », renchérit-il. What else ? « Ce vampire qui te voulait, tu es sa reine et c'est effectivement toi qui nous a jeté au cachot sans compter que c'est grâce à Alice ici présente que nous sommes ici. Elle est tombée sous le charme de cet Amani, elle l'aime et c'est pourquoi elle t'a mené à lui, pensant qu'il te tuerait et qu'ils seraient ensemble pour l'éternité ». Quelle utopie ! C'est donc ce que nous avons en commun : un homme. Par ailleurs, je n'aurais jamais cru Alice capable de ce genre de chose et Jasper dans tout ça, pas étonnant qu'il soit en colère. Je me demande bien ce que cet Amani a de si spécial. « Tu sais quoi Bella, j'en ai assez, j'en ai assez qu'à chaque fois tu nous mettes dans la merde. Il est temps d'en finir », dit-il en s'approchant de moi, « sans toi, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. De plus, je commence à avoir un peu faim ». Avec ses yeux rouges, je n'aurais jamais deviné. « Ca fait une vingtaine d'années que je n'ai pas bu de sang humain », continua-t-il, « et le tien m'a l'air délicieux », dit-il en se jetant sur moi.

Étrangement, je pus voir chacun de ses mouvements et je vis également Edward s'interposer.

- « Tu ne la toucheras pas », dit Edward grognant.

- « Allons Edward », dit Alice prenant la parole pour la première fois en se levant gracieusement comme à son habitude. « Ca fait quatre jours que nous n'avons pas chassés. Bientôt nous serons affamés ». Je suis sidérée de l'entendre parler ainsi mais pas effrayée. Je découvre seulement une autre facette d'eux.

- « Arrête Alice, nous savons tous ici pourquoi tu veux qu'elle meure parce-que tu penses qu'ainsi Amani te verra mais ma pauvre extralucide personne ne peut décemment te préférer à Bella. Toi, Jasper, veux-tu vraiment agir dans l'intérêt de ta femme ? », demanda-t-il ironique. Oui vraiment, une autre facette d'eux. Diviser pour mieux régner, bonne tactique mais s'en est assez.

- « Ca suffit ! », dis-je autoritaire, « si c'est moi qui nous ai fait entrer ici, je peux nous en sortir.

- Bella pourquoi crois-tu qu'il t'ait envoyé au cachot, il en a fini avec toi et maintenant il te jette », dit Alice mesquine.

- « Non, s'il en avait fini avec moi, il m'aurait tué. Rien ne coûte d'essayer ! », lui répliquai-je. Et toc !

- « Non Bella, je ne te laisserais pas faire ça, je te l'interdis ! », dit deviner qui Edward bien sur !

- « Ah Edward, tu crois peut être qu'en super Edward que tu es, tu pourras contenir deux vampires affamés mais tu te trompes, sans compter que bientôt tu auras aussi faim qu'eux et surtout il est temps que tu comprennes. Je décide de ma vie, tu n'as plus aucun droit sur moi et donc certainement pas celui de me diriger.

- Mais Bella …

- AMANI », décidai-je de hurler, il finira bien par entendre c'est un vampire et je saurais enfin qui est mon pseudo roi. « AMANI, AMANI », en espérant que la salle n'est pas insonorisée, « AMANI, AMANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII shrtromphkv ! », Edward me bâillonne. _Dois-je me résigner à mourir vidée de mon sang ?_, me demandai-je révoltée.

- « Non ce ne sera pas nécessaire », répondit une voix venant de la porte. Edward m'ayant lâché pour adopter une position d'attaque, je pus me retourner et tombait sur le plus bel homme qu'il m'ait été donné de voir.

- « Viens Bella, nous allons te faire manger », me dit-il le plus naturellement du monde comme si je n'étais pas au cachot par sa faute.

- « Vous ne l'emmènerez nulle part », grogna Edward.

- « Essaie donc de m'en empêcher Edward. Je te comprends tu sais », dit-il ironique, « tu préfères qu'elle serve de nourriture à ton frère et ta sœur. Alice je préfère définitivement te voir les yeux rouges, c'est plus sexy ! », dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Jasper.

A part qu'il nous retient prisonniers il est plutôt sympathique. Je pensais qu'Edward nous empêcherais de sortir mais il ne bougea pas, il ne parlait même plus.

- « Je dois t'avouer que c'est de ma faute Bellisima mais si tu y tiens je peux lui rendre la parole.

- Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, le nombre de fois où j'ai voulu le faire taire ! », dis-je en soupirant.

- « Bien, nous allons manger donc », dit-il en me présentant son bras.

- « Oui, allons-y dis-je en prenant son bras ».

Nous arrivâmes assez rapidement à la salle à manger mais je ne saurais dire le chemin. Nous sommes chacun à une extrémité de la table, moi mangeant des coquilles saint jacques, lui buvant du sang mais je peine à manger. Je suis bien trop obnubilé par Amani. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait ainsi.

- « Et comment suis-je ? », demanda-t-il.

- « Magnifique », répondis-je trop rapidement avant de rougir, cela fait si longtemps que cela ne m'est pas arrivé.

- « N'ai pas peur, tu es très belle quand tu rougis », dit-il en souriant.

- « Je n'ai peur », répondis-je le bravant du regard.

- « Vraiment », me chuchota-t-il apparaissant soudainement près de moi.

- « Vraiment », dis-je le regardant dans les yeux.

Avant que je ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, sa bouche fut sur la mienne. Ne devrais-je pas le repousser ? Non ses lèvres sont bien trop douces et il embrasse bien trop bien.

- « Bella, je te veux. Je peux faire de toi ma reine », c'est plutôt direct.

- « Je le suis déjà à ce que l'on m'a dit », répondis-je l'esprit encore un peu embrumé.

- « Il y-aura une cérémonie et pour l'être totalement, tu dois devenir vampire », dit-il m'hypnotisant de ses yeux.

- « Vraiment ?

- Oui, le veux-tu ?

- Montre-moi », lui répondis-je et je vis qu'il était surpris. « Montre-moi ce qu'est d'être ta reine et je te répondrais », dis-je me levant doucement le fixant des yeux.

- « Tu es forte, la plupart des femmes aurait déjà succombé et m'aurait offert leur cou.

- Je ne suis pas la plupart des femmes.

- Très bien, j'accepte de te montrer certaines choses. Premièrement, il faut que tu te libères de tes chaînes, tu dois rompre avec ta vie humaine.

- C'est pourquoi les Cullen sont encore en vie ? », demandai-je sur de la réponse.

- « Oui.

- Donc je leur dis au revoir et c'est tout», c'est plutôt simple.

- « Fais ce que bon te semble tu dois te sentir libre sinon ils auront toujours une emprise sur toi. Ensuite nous devons prendre les décisions importantes ensembles et surtout nous devons accomplir le devoir conjugale », finit-il souriant malicieusement.

- « Je suis donc ton égal », hors de question que je sois une potiche.

- « Oui », répondit-il en souriant.

- « Pourquoi tu ne me transformes pas maintenant ? », demandai-je intriguée.

- « Je ne peux te prendre par la force », _oh tu sais, c'est quand tu veux_, pensai-je oubliant qu'il peut m'entendre. Un sourire vicieux prit place sur ses lèvres, me remuant toute entière. Je peux lire tout ce qu'il veut me faire dans ses yeux, quel programme !

- « Oui, mais tu as beaucoup de pouvoir tu pourrais me … persuader », m'obstinai-je.

- « La vérité Bella », dit-il se baissant à mon niveau, « c'est que tu m'intrigues, surtout depuis que tu as torturé Nathan. Je t'ai beaucoup observé et je ne te pensai pas capable d'une telle chose.

- C'est fou ce qu'on peut faire lorsque l'on se croit en danger, je pensai que vous vouliez me tuer », répondis-je directement.

- « Non, bien au contraire », dit-il sensuel, « alors Bella, par quoi veux-tu commencer ? », me demanda-t-il avec une voix suggestive.

* * *

La journée fut plutôt intéressante. Avant toute chose, il m'a emmené dans une chambre avec salle de bain adjacente ou des servantes humaines se sont occupées de moi, je pourrais très bien y prendre goût. Puis il m'a fait visiter le domaine, vraiment immense et magnifique, sans compter qu'il est encore plus attirant au soleil, brillant de mille feux. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait me prendre contre un arbre. Il a un tel pouvoir sur moi, je ne pense pas que j'aurais résisté.

J'ai assisté à une réunion à laquelle je n'ai quasiment rien compris, comprenez, je ne parle que l'anglais. J'ai été impressionné de la déférence des vassaux d'Amani pour moi, simple humaine, ça aussi je pourrais m'y habituer.

La visite des cachots fut quelque peu … sanglante. Nous sommes passés voir certains prisonniers. Certains possédaient des informations capitales, d'autres ont été torturés pour le plaisir. Je ne savais pas que les vampires pouvaient saigner, Amani a dit qu'il m'expliquerait tout « plus tard ».

Un vampire s'est fait punir car il a essayé de me tuer, je peux vous dire que la punition était à la hauteur de l'affront mais comme mon roi est très magnanime, il ne l'a pas tué. Je marchai tranquillement pour rejoindre Amani quand un vampire se jeta sur moi, il s'apprêtait à me mordre lorsque le maître l'arrêta.

- « Ainsi donc personne ne t'as prévenu Ben », lui dit-il, « elle est sous ma protection », dit-il en me désignant, « et c'est votre future Reine ». A ces mots les yeux de Ben s'agrandirent sous l'horreur. « Elle te punira donc en tant que telle afin que tu te souviennes de toujours t'informer des nouvelles règles en vigueur ».

Au début je ne voulais pas vraiment lui faire mal mais Amani m'a dit que ce serait lui ou moi qui punirai alors je l'ai blessé légèrement avec l'arme qu'il m'a fournie. Puis j'y ai pris goût, il y-avait comme une voix dans ma tête qui me poussait à faire couler toujours plus de sang, à augmenter sa souffrance. Cette voix réclamait le sang et se nourrissait de la souffrance. Je me demande si ce que j'ai fait est mal, après tout, ce vampire m'a attaqué et puis je ne l'ai pas tué. La limite entre bien et mal commence à s'estomper pour moi.

En me promenant seule, j'ai pu constater que son domaine recèle beaucoup de … comment dire de surprises. En poussant une porte je suis tombée sur un dîner orgiaque, je ne vois pas comment décrire cela autrement, c'était étrange, j'ai eu envie de les toucher, ça avait l'air si bon.

Maintenant, il me raccompagne à ma chambre. Il ne doit surtout pas m'embraser sinon je ne réponds plus de moi, enfin non m'embrasser, pardon !

- « Quel lapsus révélateur Bella mais je ne t'_embraserai_ que si tu le veux, le veux-tu ? », me demanda-t-il, sa bouche si proche de la mienne que je pouvais sentir son haleine.

Ses yeux sont vraiment magnifiques. Une question me vint à l'esprit, comment pourrais-je jamais repartir d'ici ?

- « Je ne te laisserai jamais repartir », dit-il me prenant dans ses bras pour me porter sur mon lit.

Il m'embrassa voracement avant de déchirer mes vêtements. Il suça chacun de mes seins comme si c'était une friandise. Sa bouche pourtant glacée m'embrasait et ses coups de langue me donnait envie de hurler, je veux plus, encore plus, toujours plus. Lorsqu'il me pénétra d'un doigt, j'allai immédiatement à sa rencontre mais ce n'est pas suffisant, je me sens si vide, un deuxième doigt suivit et ne m'apaisa en rien ne faisant qu'augmenter mon envie dévorante de lui.

- « Me permets-tu de faire couler ton sang Bella, je saurai me contrôler », me demanda-t-il. Au lieu de m'effrayer, cette idée m'excita encore plus.

- « Tout ce que tu voudras, maître », répondis-je haletante. Une flamme incandescente s'alluma dans son regard lorsque je l'appelai maître.

Il prit un couteau et fit une légère entaille au niveau de ma cuisse droite, à l'artère fémorale. Je pensai avoir mal mais le plaisir et la douleur mélangés me rendit extatique. Il entreprit de lécher tout le sang qui s'écoulait de la plaie puis remonta au niveau de mon clitoris pour me faire connaître l'extase. Au milieu de mon orgasme foudroyant, je le sentis me soulever et il me pénétra d'un seul coup ce qui me fit ouvrir les yeux de surprise. Il était assis sur le lit et moi à califourchon sur lui.

- « Bouge pour moi », me dit-il d'une voix rauque et je commençais alors à bouger lentement, le sentant glisser en moi.

- « Comme ça ? », demandai-je espiègle.

- « Non comme ça ! », dit-il en prenant littéralement les choses en main.

Il posa alors ses mains sur mes hanches et accéléra la cadence, une cadence qu'aucun humain ne pourrait soutenir. Bientôt, je me retrouvais plaquer au mur et posais mes mains sur ses fesses, le griffant, essayant de me raccrocher à quelque chose de tangible afin de rester sur terre encore un peu avant de me laisser submerger par un plaisir intense.

_**

* * *

Au même instant dans le cachot 318, POV Edward**_

Grâce à Alice, j'eus une vision en direct de ce que faisait ma douce et l'enfoiré d'Amani en haut. Mon seul réconfort était que cela blessait Alice. Je soupçonne même ce roi de mes … de le faire exprès.

C'est vraiment trop pour moi, je ne cesse de voir ces images défilées devant mes yeux. Comment a-t-elle pu changer autant en si peu de temps ? A moins que je n'ai pas la notion du temps. Comment a-t-elle pu passer de fille fragile et adorable à une femme fatale et dangereuse ? J'ai honte de me l'avouer mais la vue de tout ce sang m'a excité. Je suis affamé.

Dire que je ne voulais pas l'embrasser de peur de la blesser ou pire de la tuer. La voir se cambrer de plaisir sous les coups d'Amani me remplit de fureur et me donne envie de la prendre dans le même temps. Je veux qu'elle crie mon nom, qu'elle oublie son propre nom sous la force du plaisir que je lui procurerai.

Ses seins sont vraiment magnifiques, son corps est un appel à la luxure. Ses gémissements réveillent la bête enfouie en moi et me disent qu'avec elle je peux perdre le contrôle.

Je crois que la faim me fait délirer, voilà maintenant que je suis dur et je ne vois aucun moyen de me calmer. Pour combien de temps encore vont-ils nous garder ici ?

- « Alors pourquoi ce soudain changement d'humeur Edward ? Tu t'excites tout seul. Calme-toi un peu et cesse de m'envoyer ces vagues de désir », me dit Jasper moqueur. « Tu oscilles entre colère et désir, c'est plutôt divertissant à dire vrai mais j'espère bien que tu te rends compte que Bella ne t'aime plus ! Cesse donc de te torturer ainsi, petit frère », exprima-t-il d'un ton inquiet.

- « Merci de te soucier de moi Jasper. Excuse-moi, ce sont les visions de « ta » femme avec Amani qui me font cet effet. Je ne suis qu'un homme après tout et la façon dont il la prend m'émoustille légèrement.

- Je comprends c'est normal pour un eunuque.

- Mieux vaut être vierge que cocu.

- Oui c'est vrai il vaut mieux avoir laissé tombé l'amour de sa vie pour qu'elle se conduise comme une trainée et finisse par se vautrer dans les bras d'un vampire non végétarien qui la baise en ce moment même. Je sens leurs ondes de désir et de plaisir d'ici et j'avoue que cela me rend légèrement euphorique ».

_**POV Jasper**_

A cet instant Eddie fut pris d'un accès de rage incontrôlable amplifiant la mienne.

- « Je t'interdis de parler d'elle comme ça », dit-il en me tenant par la chemise, ses yeux fixés dans les miens.

- « Sinon quoi ? », demandai-je, je ne réclamai qu'une seule chose la violence afin d'évacuer mon trop plein d'émotions. « Vas-y, je t'écoute ! », le défia-je.

- « Je pourrais peut être te raconter ce que je vois dans la tête de ta femme. Tu crois que tu trouverais ça divertissant aussi ? ! », me demanda-t-il très ironique.

Un sourire sadique fleurit sur ses lèvres et il se passa quelque chose d'étrange. Mon regard se brouilla et je fus transporté ailleurs dans une grande chambre aux couleurs beige et ocre.

J'entendis des gémissements et me tournait vers la source du bruit. Je vis alors deux corps entrelacés, nus, en mouvement, trop rapide pour être humain, ne laissant aucun doute sur leur activité. Je reconnu tout de suite la femme à sa coupe de cheveux, courte en pointe :

- « Alice », chuchotai-je doucement. Il est une chose de savoir, il est en est une autre de le voir de mes propres yeux. C'est trop pour moi. Elle me dégoûte !

J'ouvris les yeux alors que je n'avais pas eu conscience de les avoir fermés et tombais directement sur ceux d'Edward. J'étais de retour dans le cachot. Je m'éloignais de lui assez rapidement, complètement bouleversé mais plus du tout en colère.

- « Comment as-tu fait ça ? », lui demandai-je encore sonné.

- « Je n'en sais absolument rien », répondit-il, « je suis désolé que tu aies vu ça ». Je hochai la tête imperceptiblement. Je ne lui en voulais pas, je suppose que j'avais besoin de le voir pour y croire complètement.

- « Tu sais ce que ça veut dire pour nous si c'est un nouveau pouvoir ? », lui demandai-je.

- « Oui », répondit Alice à ma place, « nous allons pouvoir demander de l'aide ! Mais avant ça tu dois maitriser ce pouvoir et crois-moi, ça va prendre beaucoup de temps. Heureusement pour nous le processus sera accéléré par le sang humain», alors qu'elle finissait sa phrase, la porte du cachot s'ouvrit. Un garde entra et dit :

- « Le diner est servi ! ».

* * *

- « Bella, Bella, ma douce, réveille-toi », entendis-je du fond des limbes. « Réveille-toi, on doit parler toi et moi.

- Ah non, je ne parle pas avant mon baiser du matin », répondis-je grognon les yeux fermés. C'est alors que je sentis un baiser léger se poser sur mes lèvres et une caresse sur ma joue d'une douceur sans nom. « Bon si tu insistes, je veux bien me lever », dis-je en ouvrant les yeux doucement et je fus émerveillé. C'était Amani mais il était différent, plus doux, plus lumineux. Son sourire me donna envie de fondre. On eut dit un ange et je reconnus en lui l'homme de mon rêve.

- « Te souviens-tu de moi Bella ? », me demanda-t-il.

- « Oui, bien sur », répondis-je, « je t'ai rêvé. Pourquoi, n'étais-tu pas ainsi hier ?

- Pour une raison toute simple mon ange, ce n'était pas moi. Il y-a beaucoup de choses que tu dois savoir », dit-il soudainement très sérieux.

**Fin du chapitre**

Alors ?

Sinon, euh j'étais un peu pressé de publier alors si vous voyez des erreurs, dites-le moi s'il vous plaît.**  
**


	14. Chapitre 13

Salut tout le monde ! Comme promis voici la suite. Oui c'est un petit chapitre. La suite viendra plus tard certainement le mois prochain.

Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une review.

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

**ol-lo  
**

**Chapitre 13 : **Le souvenir d'une rencontre.

- « Il y-a beaucoup de choses que tu dois savoir », dit Amani soudainement très sérieux. « Je ne suis pas celui que tu crois et…» , dit-il hésitant « on s'est déjà rencontré avant ».

- « Que veux-tu dire ? », lui répondis-je, « si je t'avais déjà rencontré, je le saurais, non ? Non ? », demandai-je inquiète de ses pertes de mémoire. J'ai parfois l'impression de perdre la tête.

- « Oui mais non », ça ne veut rien dire ça ! Je m'apprêtai à le lui faire remarquer lorsqu'il dit : « pour la première fois il y-a eu un blocage. Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi mais tu es spéciale », dit-il perdu dans ses pensées.

- « Un blocage », répétai-je doucement, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Ma vie était si simple avant. Je regardai Amani dans les yeux et un frisson me parcourut. Avant que je ne rencontre le maître. Je me souviens maintenant. Je l'ai déjà rencontré, avant. Comment ai-je pu l'oublier ?

C'était une soirée comme les autres dans une boîte quelconque. Je m'étais mise en chasse comme dise mes amis. Je voulais une proie difficile qui me donnerait du fil à retordre et je me suis laissé emporter.

**_Flash Back_**

_Nous étions dans une discothèque avec quelques amis. J'étais assise avec Clarisse au bar sirotant un cocktail._

- _« Pourquoi pas ce gars là-bas avec sa copine ? », me dit-elle, montrant du doigt un couple au fond de la salle. Il donne l'impression d'essayer de se fondre l'un à l'autre sans trop de succès, encore un peu et ils s'avaleront mutuellement._

- _« Non merci, je veux rester entière », répondis-je cynique._

- _« Et ce gars là-bas avec des lunettes et une veste en tweed », proposa-elle. De loin, on dirait un geek mais je connais ce genre de gars, c'est un vrai pervers qui se cache derrière ses lunettes._

- _« Non, c'est un éjaculateur précoce », répliquai-je sans plus lui accorder un regard._

- _« Oh Bella, comment peux-tu dire ça seulement en un coup d'œil, attends j'ai trouvé le gars parfait pour toi », me dit-elle mais je ne l'écoutais déjà plus. J'ai repéré ma proie. Je descendis de mon tabouret afin de me rapprocher de lui. « C'est bon je t'ai perdu », entendis-je derrière moi, « la terre appelle Bella », essaya-elle dans une vaine tentative de me retenir mais je ne me retournai même pas et lui dit. _

- _« On se retrouve plus tard », dis-je complètement absorbée par cet apollon._

- _« Ouais c'est ça », répondit-elle peu convaincu mais je ne l'écoutai déjà plus. Peu à peu le bruit assourdissant de la musique ne devint qu'un bruit de fond pour moi._

_Comment l'idée même de choisir quelqu'un d'autre a pu m'effleurer l'esprit ? Il est juste parfait. Mystérieux, respirant la luxure, il m'attire comme un aimant, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avancer vers lui. Cheveux bruns, la peau légèrement mâte, grand et bien bâti. Il semble sur de lui, conquérant comme si le monde lui appartient. Le genre de comportement qui habituellement me donne envie de remettre les gens à leur place, les faire redescendre sur terre mais ça lui donne un charme indéniable. Je m'approche encore plus, je voudrais juste voir la couleur de ses yeux. Un profil intéressant, des lèvres bien ourlées purpurines, un sourire … indécent. « Allez, retourne-toi », murmurai-je et comme s'il m'avait entendu il posa son regard sur moi et je ne le lâchai plus jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à sa hauteur et baisse les yeux sur son collier. Un simple pendentif fait d'un entrelacement d'or et de lianes couleur bleu roi._

- _« Bonsoir », me dit-il doucement, sa voix est aussi envoûtante que sa personne si c'est possible. Je levai les yeux et distinguai enfin la couleur de ses iris, bleu émeraude peut être bien._

- _« Bonsoir », répondis-je incapable de dire autre chose. Il me regarda attentivement, me détaillant du regard, penchant légèrement sa tête sur le côté tel un prédateur et j'eus la nette impression d'être devenu la proie. Une proie qui se jette dans les filets de son agresseur sans opposer aucune résistance. Allons Bella, réveille-toi ! « Bella », dis-je en lui tendant la main et pendant un instant je crus apercevoir un éclair de surprise dans ses yeux, trop fugace pour que je puisse m'y fier._

- _« Amani », répondit-il en prenant ma main doucement dans la sienne. « Veux-tu venir avec moi ? », me demanda-il plantant son regard si particulier dans le mien. Il est direct ! Non, ce ne sera pas aussi facile, pensai-je. Un instant troublé, je parvins néanmoins à formuler une réponse. _

- _« Je ne vous connais pas ! », répliquai-je légèrement agressive. Je me sens lentement perdre le contrôle et je n'aime pas ça. Je veux le séduire et lui faire perdre la tête comme je suis en train de la perdre en ce moment même. Il ne fait que tenir ma main mais je ne veux pas qu'il la lâche, son toucher est …électrisant. Je veux voir le désir assombrir son regard._

- _« Je sais mais tu n'as qu'une envie, que je t'emmène loin d'ici afin de te faire mienne », répondit-il d'une voix sensuelle et pleine de promesse. Non ne dis pas ça, pensai-je fébrile, je ne veux pas céder aussi rapidement. Je baissai les yeux et tentait de me détacher de lui mais il me tenait toujours par la main. « Regarde-moi », dit-il en prenant mon menton dans son autre main, il releva mon visage mais je m'obstinai à fixer ses lèvres. Pourquoi un tel comportement presque timide, je ne me comprends plus, d'habitude, je ne demande que ça. Oh, de si belles lèvres ne devraient pas exister, il est la tentation incarnée. « Il suffit d'un baiser et tu ne seras plus en mesure de me refuser quoi que ce soit. Tu me supplieras de t'embrasser ». A ces mots, je lève enfin les yeux vers lui, le défiant du regard mais je n'aurais peut être pas du. Ils expriment le désir le plus pur, un désir brut et sauvage, appel à la luxure. Il se penche lentement vers moi et juste quand je pensai qu'il allait m'embrasser il tourne la tête pour murmurer à mon oreille : « Cette bouche explorera ton corps comme aucun autre ne l'a fait avant, goûtant ta peau comme le plus doux des nectars. Laisse-moi te vénérer comme tu le mérites », dit-il encrant ses yeux dans les miens. Comment suis-je sensée réfléchir quand il me fixe ainsi. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je prends le temps d'y penser ! Juste à ce moment il passa son pouce sur mes lèvres sensuellement et la seule question qui me vient à l'esprit est serait-ce si indécent de le sucer (son pouce) ?_

- _« Mmh », je laissai échapper un gémissement, comment puis-je dire non à ça ? « C'est très tentant mais … », commençai-je … Mayday, mayday, absence de cerveau. Il vient de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes et wouar ! Elles sont d'une douceur incomparable. Je voudrai que ce moment ne finisse jamais. C'est un baiser passionné comme je les aime, passionné mais pas envahissant comme certains. Il est juste parfait. Juste quand je pensais approfondir le baiser, il détache lentement ses lèvres des miennes et je ressens immédiatement un manque. « Non », murmurai-je avant de poser mes mains sur son cou l'attirant violemment à moi. « Encore, encore », répétai-je contre ses lèvres. Il accéda volontiers à ma demande et un tourbillon de sensation m'assaillit. Dominée par cette envie démesurée de lui, de sentir sa peau contre la mienne, je quémandais l'entrée de sa bouche, jouant avec ses lèvres, sans jamais rompre le contact._

_« Viens avec moi », murmura-il contre mes lèvres et je ne pus répondre autre chose que « oui, oui, emmène-moi loin d'ici ! » le souffle court. Le désir menace de me consumer, pensai-je. Il prit ma main droite dans la sienne et se dirigea vers la sortie. Les gens semblaient s'écarter sur son passage, conscient de leur valeur face à lui. Je n'en avais cure, mes yeux étaient fixés sur une partie bien spéciale de son anatomie._

_Soudain à mi-chemin, il se retourna vers moi au milieu de la piste, une flamme illuminant son regard et un sourire carnassier aux lèvres qui me fit frémir._

_« Ton regard, il me brûle et si tu continues à me fixer ainsi, je te prends ici même », dit-il avant de m'empoigner par les fesses et de m'embrasser, fougueux. Il semble que j'ai allumé un brasier que je suis plus que disposée à éteindre « Mmmh ! » Il força le barrage de mes lèvres et s'engouffra en moi tel un ouragan dévastant tout sur son passage : ma volonté, ma pudeur, toutes mes inhibitions si tant est que j'en ai encore. Il a un goût … d'interdit, tout ce que j'aime. Je me rends compte qu'il peut faire de moi ce qu'il veut, ici même. Je le veux maintenant ! Je n'ose imaginer ce que ce sera quand il me prendra vraiment._

**_Fin du flash back_**

Je clignais des yeux lentement, reprenant contact avec la dure réalité de la vie : l'après. Alice, mon ancienne meilleure amie nous a tous trahi et livré au maître. J'ai des absences et me réveille dans des lieux inconnus sans savoir pourquoi ni comment je suis arrivé là. Maintenant j'apprends que ce maître a fait de moi sa reine, moi, banale petite humaine et la seule chose qui m'importe c'est :

- « Comment ai-je pu oublier notre rencontre ? », lui demandai-je.

- « C'est un mystère pour moi », répondit-il confus, « nous aurions du être ensemble depuis ce jour mais nos âmes ne se sont pas reconnus. Laisse-moi t'expliquer ce que je sais. Tu es, nous sommes des sortes de réceptacles, conçus dans l'unique but d'abriter l'âme d'autre personne. Nous sommes des réincarnations. Normalement, tes souvenirs devraient déjà être complètement revenus mais tu résistes. Généralement, lorsque l'hôte se détache de sa vie humaine cela accélère le processus.

- C'est pour cela que tu veux que je fasse mes adieux aux Cullen avant de devenir ta Reine », demandai-je.

- « Je suppose », répondit-il, « et bientôt, tu sauras tout de nos vies.

- Tu supposes », répétai-je lentement. « Amani, je ne veux pas disparaître », dis-je complètement paniqué. « Qu'adviendra-il de moi lorsque je serai parti, qui prendra la place ? », dis-je alors que des centaines de questions apparaissaient. « Pourquoi dis-tu qu'hier ce n'était pas toi ? » A cette question, il détourna le regard et je posai ma main sur sa joue pour le ramener à moi. « Dis-moi ! Dis-moi tout, j'ai le droit de savoir ! », le suppliai-je.

« Je ne suis pas celui que tu crois Bella », répondit-il, « tu as du remarquer que parfois je suis différent ». Je hochai la tête. « C'est parce-que ce n'est pas vraiment moi, je suis, nous sommes des amants maudits. C'était il y a très longtemps … », commença-il. Décidément ma vie était beaucoup plus simple avant, avant lui, avant toi, pensai-je désemparée.

**Fin du chapitre 13**

Hum**. **Il lui arrive bien des choses à cette petite Bella. Je me demande bien ce que lui réserve l'avenir** !**

Les explications sur la vie antérieure de Bella viendront dans le chapitre suivant.

**Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? **


	15. Chapitre 14

Hum, hum. Salut tout le monde :)

Bon bin, je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard. Faut voir le bon côté des choses. Lequel ? Heu, j'ai mis moins d'un an. J'ai envie de croire que c'est positif.

J'avoue, c'est un peu court, en fait c'est un chapitre où Bella réfléchit, oui, oui, je vous assure et il y-a des explications sur la malédiction. Quelle malédiction ? Bin va falloir lire si vous voulez savoir.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer, auteuse de Twilight. L'histoire est à moi et quelque uns des personnages :)

Bonne lecture !

¤j5j¤

En colère, je suis en colère, je pensais que je reprenais ma vie en main et ce n'est pas du tout le cas. Ma vie n'est pas la mienne. Je ne suis en fait qu'un pauvre réceptacle, destiné à recevoir l'âme d'une ancienne princesse maudite. Elle est sensée se réincarner dans mon corps et moi dans tout ça, je dois m'évaporer dans le vide intersidéral, pouf !

Une histoire tragique qu'est la sienne, il faut bien le reconnaître mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me f...e ! Je veux juste vivre ma vie. Je croyais avoir eu mon lot de problèmes avec les Cullen mais apparemment ce n'était que le commencement et comme je ne peux rien faire comme tout le monde, mon esprit lutte contre la réincarnation.

Maintenant, je suis dans l'expectative. D'après ce que j'ai compris, puisque mon esprit lutte, cela veut dire que j'ai le choix. Et quel choix ! Le bien ou le mal. Avant j'aurais répondu sans une hésitation, le bien, bien sûr. Mais aujourd'hui, je ressens en moi grandir ce sentiment de haine et de colère intense qui parfois m'aveugle et me fait faire n'importe quoi, comme torturer Matt entre autre.

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours eu une double personnalité comme tout le monde (je crois) mais la partie "gentille" a toujours prédominé jusqu'à suspens ... l'abandon d'Edward. Je crois que c'est l'élément perturbateur qui a tout déclenché. Aujourd'hui, je peux dire que je prends littéralement plaisir à faire souffrir les gens. C'est mauvais signe je crois. Laissez-moi vous expliquer leur histoire en bref.

Jadis, existait la princesse Bella Sekrat de la contrée du Lemour et le prince Malian Karischkem de la contrée de Reska. Ces amants furent maudits pour une raison inconnue de moi que Malian n'a pas voulu m'expliquer, soit disant que je m'en souviendrais en tant voulu. Toujours est-il que je suis moi aussi maudite. La malédiction est plutôt simple quand j'y pense.

Les amants sont condamnés à se réincarner puis à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances jusqu'à la fin des temps. Si ce n'était que ça, cela irait mais non on parle de moi Isabella Marie Swan, la maudite, ex-maladroite enfin ex. L'âme de la princesse Bella se réincarne lorsque le prince Malian la retrouve mais bizarrement cela n'a pas fonctionné quand Malian m'a trouvé la première fois, peut être car à ce moment mon cœur appartenait toujours à Edward à 110 %. Malian n'a pu me fournir aucune explication à ce sujet ou n'a pas voulu.

Selon l'inclinaison de l'âme du réceptacle (moi), vers le bien ou le mal : les amants seront au choix ou maléfiques répandant la terreur autour d'eux et tentant de contrôler le monde ou gentils. Sachant qu'à la fin, les amants maudits sont destinés à mourir. Voilà c'est simple non !

En fait, dans tous les cas, je suis baisée puisque je meurs, c'est pas la fin du monde. Non, c'est la fin de mon monde ! Je suis complètement désespérée ! Choisir entre le mal et le bien, je ne serais plus de ce monde qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire ?

Il n'y a qu'à moi que ça arrive, Malian a tout préparé pour l'arrivée de sa Reine comme il l'appelle. Déjà réincarné, il n'avait aucun problème jusqu'à ce qu'il me retrouve du moins. Eh oui, depuis que je suis là, rien ne va plus, ou plutôt tout ne va plus comme il veut car il arrive que le Malian gentil prenne sa place de plus en plus souvent.

Je suis perdue, retournée par le gentil Malian, angélique, magnifique, soit dit en passant et totalement chamboulée par le tantôt machiavélique, sexy et manipulateur Malian. J'ai décidé de les appeler comme ça gentil ou méchant c'est beaucoup aisé pour réfléchir.

Parfois je me réveille et je ne sais pas où je me trouve, ni ce que j'ai fait avant. Souvent je ne me reconnais plus dans mes actions. Malian dit que ça arrive quand l'âme de la princesse prend ma place mais je ne veux pas !

Je deviens folle. Normalement, j'aurais du disparaître. Trois personnes pour un seul corps n'est-ce pas assez ? J'ai l'impression d'être schizophrène. Je veux dire encore plus qu'avant. La question que l'on se pose moi la première est qu'est-ce que je fais encore là ? La réincarnation est sensée avoir lieu lorsque Malian retrouve sa princesse et moi je suis sensée disparaître. C'est comme ça que le processus s'est déroulé pendant des siècles.

D'un commun accord je crois que les « Malian » ont décidé que je devais choisir mon côté pour que la réincarnation soit finalisée. Moi, ce que je fais dans tout ça, j'ai demandé un délai, je leur ai plus ou moins, plus que moins ordonné à tous les deux quand je les ai vu de me convaincre des avantages de leur côté. Le Malian gentil a légèrement froncé les sourcils au ton de ma voix et le Malian méchant a souri bizarrement.

Mais croyez-le ou non ce n'est pas mon plus gros problème. Ce qui me dérange le plus c'est que je ne sais toujours pas comment se passe la transition, comment les âmes s'échangent. Si je le savais, je pourrais rester moi-même le plus longtemps possible.

Ah oui, il y-a aussi mon ancienne famille dans un des cachots mais je ne suis toujours pas convaincu que ce soit un vrai problème.

Fin du chapitre 14

Bon bin, allez-y je suis prête mais laissez-moi en vie que je puisse écrire la suite. Pour quand ? Je sais pas mais l'envie d'écrire m'est revenue alors c'est pour bientôt.

Dans un autre registre, toutes mes condoléances à la famille de Sufferliness.


End file.
